love memory
by kang jiki
Summary: penyesalan selalu datang di belakang. itulah yang dirasakan seorang Lee Donghae. disaat dia mengetahui perasaan sukanya terhadap Kim Eunhyuk, sahabat masa kecilnya, persistiwa itupun terjadi. akankah mereka bersama? Haehyuk story, kyumin, zhoury
1. Chapter 1

**Love Memory**

cast:

Lee Donghae

Kim Eunhyuk

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Zhoumi

Henry Kim

Kim Leeteuk

And others (seiring berjalanya cerita^^)

Synopsis:

penyesalan selalu datang di belakang. itulah yang dirasakan seorang Lee Donghae. disaat dia mengetahui perasaan sukanya terhadap Kim Eunhyuk, sahabat masa kecilnya, persistiwa itupun terjadi. akankah mereka bersama?

.

Warning: re-publish, BL/yaoi, OOC, EYD dimana-mana, AU, Geje

(pernah dihapus tapi saya publish ulang)

Tidak suka jangan dibaca

.

.

**Chapter 1**

Seorang namja tampan bersurai brunete tengah berlari dibawah guyuran air hujan yang sangat lebat. Dia melepas jas hitamnya setelah memasuki sebuah gedung berlapis kaca. Namja itu mengambil sapu tangan di saku celana lalu mengusap wajah, tangan, dan rambutnya yang basah. Dia melangkah kedalam lift, memencet tombol 15 dan menunggu lift itu menutup sambil terus mengelap wajahnya.

'Ting~' bunyi pintu lift terbuka, mengintrupsinya untuk segera turun. Dia menuju sebuah kamar VIP yang sudah dihapalkan diluar kepala. Namja itu terus berjalan di lorong rumah sakit yang sepi. Sampai akhirnya dia berhenti didepan pintu nomor 3310. Namja itu menghembuskan nafas panjang, lalu membuka pintu putih dengan perlahan. "aku datang~" ucapnya sopan.

"kau datang, Hae?" tanya seorang namja cantik sambil berjalan menghampiri namja tampan yang dipanggil Hae lebih tepatnya Lee Donghae itu. Donghae tersenyum kecil sembari membungkukkan badanya.

"annyeong eomma"

"OMO! Kenapa sampai basah kuyup? Dasar ceroboh, bagaimana kalau sampai sakit?" tanya namja cantik itu khawatir. Donghae nyengir childisk, lalu berjalan kedalam ruangan. Dia menatap seorang namja manis yang tergeletak dengan alat bantu dokter di tubuhnya. Donghae tersenyum miris mendekati sosok namja itu. Dia duduk disamping tempat tidurnya, lalu mengusap pipi putih pucat itu lembut.

"aku datang Hyukkie? Kau senang kan?" tanya Donghae pelan. Tidak ada jawaban, yang terdengar hanyalah suara alat elektrokardiograf, garis hijau turun naiknyalah yang memberi tanda bahwa namja manis itu masih hidup. "oh iya, sebelum kemari aku belikan bunga rosemary! aku taruh di vas ya?" Donghae berdiri hendak mengganti bunga di vas biru yang kemarin dibawanya, tapi langsung terdiam saat melihat namja cantik tadi memandangnya sedih.

"Leeteuk eomma~ waeyo?" tanya Donghae pada namja cantik bernama Kim Leeteuk. Dia adalah eomma dari namja manis yang dipanggil Hyukkie (Kim Eunhyuk) oleh Donghae. Leeteuk mengalihkan tatapanya sebentar, berusaha untuk tidak menjatuhkan keristal bening dimatanya.

"mandilah dulu, lalu ganti bajumu dengan ini? eomma sudah mencarikan baju Hyukkie yang paling besar?"

"malas ah eomma, mandinya nanti malam saja nde?"

"kau ini! tadi kan kena air hujan? Harus langsung mandi supaya tidak sakit"

"tapi eomma?"

"sudah tidak ada tapi-tapian! Mandi sana, cepat" Donghae menggangguk singkat lalu berjalan pelan menuju kamar mandi yang berada di pojok ruangan. Leeteuk tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala. Dia kembali duduk disamping anaknya, dan melanjutkan acara merajut sweater, sembari menunggu Donghae selesai mandi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Donghae keluar kamar mandi dengan mengenakan kaos warna putih bergambar monyet serta celana tranee hitam. Dia sedang mengeringkan rambut basahnya dengan handuk yang terkalung dileher. Leeteuk yang melihat rupa Donghae hanya tersenyum kecil.

"kenapa eomma? Terpesona pada ketampananku yeoh? Maaf saja eomma, hatiku selamanya milik Hyukkie, jadi walaupun eomma, eommanya Hyukkie aku tidak akan menerima" kata Donghae sambil memberikan senyum angelicnya yang berhasil mempesona namja ataupun yeoja dikantornya. Tapi tidak dengan Leeteuk yang malah terkena sweatdrop tingkat akut.

"penampilan dan kelakuan yang seperti ini, eomma heran.. kok bisa ya, dinobatkan sebagai orang kaya ke-5 di seoul. Lihat, bahkan kamu lebih mirip anak kecil dengan monyet chibi itu"

"ah~ eomma? Jangan menghinaku seperti itu yeoh? Kalau pakai kemeja dan jas aku kelihatan tampan kok?! itu menurut survei di majalah lo, eomma?" kata Donghae tidak terima. Sifat chilidsnya langsung keluar.

"iya, iya presdir? Eomma mau kebawah dulu mencarikan minuman hangat untukmu? Kamu tidak apa-apa kan sendiri?"

"aku tidak sendiri eomma~ kan ada Hyukkie" kata Donghae sambil tersenyum menatap Eunhyuk. Leeteuk tersenyum kecil dengan mata sendunya. Dia mengusap pundak Donghae lalu berjalan meninggalkan dua namja ini.

Donghae mengusap pipi tirus pucat milik Eunhyuk. Hatinya sakit bagai ditusuk ribuan jarum, mendapati orang yang disayanginya harus tertidur lama seperti itu. Sudah 1 ½ tahun berlalu, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda Eunhyuk membuka mata. Dia menghembuskan nafas berat, berusaha supaya tidak menjatuhkan air mata.

#flasback on

SMA Ocean Blue, tampak dua namja duduk diatap sekolah sambil merasakan hembusan angin musim semi yang bergerak lembut menimpa wajah mereka. Si namja manis bernama tag Kim Eunhyuk memejamkan mata. Senyum gummy smile tidak lepas dari bibir kissabelenya. Namja disampingnya yang berwajah tampan bak pangeran dari negeri dongeng juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Hae, angin musim semi memang hebat ya? Sedihku jadi hilang hanya karena angin ini" ucap Eunhyuk pelan. Donghae membuka mata lalu mengusap pipi putih Eunhyuk yang langsung bersemu merah.

"nde, benarkan? Aku sahabatmu yang terbaik, jadi aku tahu apa yang membuatmu bahagia" kata Donghae sambil membusungkan dada. Eunhyuk kembali menundukkan kepala.

"wae Hyukkie? Omonganku tadi ada yang menyinggungmu?"

"benar kata orang ya, aku hanyalah namja cengeng. Aku terlalu bodoh untuk mengutarakan perasaan dan hanya bisa menangis" kata Eunhyuk pelan sambil menahan air matanya. Donghae menggeser badannya lebih dekat dengan Eunhyuk lalu memeluknya erat. "Hae..."

"kalau kau mau menangis, menangis saja! tidak masalah selama aku ada disisimu" Donghae makin mengeratkan pelukanya. Tangan kananya mengusap lembut rambut coklat karamel Eunhyuk. "dan aku akan terus memelukmu seperti ini sampai kau berhenti menangis. jadi kalau kamu ingin menangis cari saja aku, arra? Aku tidak akan menangis untukmu Hyukkie, supaya kamu tidak tambah sedih"

"gomawo nde Hae-ah? Gomawoyo~"

#flasback off

Donghae tersenyum sendu. Tanganya terus mengelus pipi Eunhyuk, naik menyingkirkan rambut coklat karamel yang menutupi sebagian dahi namja manis ini. Eunhyuk hanya diam, mata hazelnya tetap tersembunyi dibalik kelopak matanya yang indah.

"mian Hyuk..kie? mi hiks mian..." Donghae tidak bisa mencegah bulir matanya keluar. "ini semua salahku! Hiks... aku yang mengatakan hiks tidak akan membuatmu bersedih, tapi hiks tapi... aku malah membuatmu hiks mende..rita, nde?" Donghae mencoba menghentikan bulir airmata yang terus mengalir kepipi, dengan mengusap matanya kasar.

"oh, iya... hiks.. aku tidak boleh menangis nde? Baiklah kalau begitu aku nyanyikan sebuah lagu untukmu? Kau senang? Bukanya Hyukkie suka suaraku" Donghae mengecup dahi Eunhyuk singkat, lalu beranjak mengambil gitar yang tergeletak disofa dekat jendela. Gitar putih susu miliknya yang sengaja di letakkan diruang rawat ini. dia kembali duduk disambing Eunhyuk, menatap wajah manis itu singkat lalu mulai mengeluarkan suaranya yang khas diiringi petikan gitar yang merdu.

"eeseul maethineunji noonmool maethyunne jageun naetmooreul mandeune...

Uhdisuh uhdduhke jakkooman maethineunji nado moreujyo

Geunyang naega manhi apeun guhtman arayo

Ddeunguhwuhdduhn gaseumi juhmjuhm ssaneulhajoyo~

(super junior KRY-coagulation)

Donghae terus bernyanyi memperdengarkan suara kesedihan dan penyesalan yang dirasakanya. Leeteuk yang berada di balik pintu hanya bisa menagis mendengar suara itu. hatinya sedih ikut merasakan luka serta kesepian yang dialami Donghae selama ini.

"Hyukkie sudah cukup kau hukum Donghae seperti ini!? kasian dia, apa kau tidak miris melihatnya sekarang? Dia merasa sangat menyesal dan kehilanganmu, chagi~ kembalilah, bangun dan tunjukkan senyummu kembali pada kami Hiks..hiks..." Leeteuk berlari keluar ruangan.

.

TBC

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Memory**

cast:

Lee Donghae

Kim Eunhyuk

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Zhoumi

Henry Kim

Kim Leeteuk

And others (seiring berjalanya cerita^^)

Synopsis:

penyesalan selalu datang di belakang. itulah yang dirasakan seorang Lee Donghae. disaat dia mengetahui perasaan sukanya terhadap Kim Eunhyuk, sahabat masa kecilnya, persistiwa itupun terjadi. akankah mereka bersama?

.

Warning: re-publish, BL/yaoi, OOC, EYD dimana-mana, AU, Geje

(pernah dihapus tapi saya publish ulang)

Tidak suka jangan dibaca

.

.

chapter 2

"Hyukkie aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu"

"Kok sama Hae, aku juga mau memberitahumu sesuatu" ucap Eunhyuk dengan wajah merah merona.

"jinjjayo? Baikalah siapa dulu yang mau bicara?"

"emm... kau duluan saja!"

"dengarkan baik-baik ya! aku-sudah-jadian-sama-Jessica!" ucap Donghae dengan penekanan ditiap kata. Dia terus tersenyum lebar, lain dengan Eunhyuk yang langsung terdiam, wajah merahnya berubah pucat.

"a..apa?" tanyanya pelan. Mencoba memastikan pendengarnya yang mungkin salah.

"Ah! Kau ini, aku bilang dengarkan baik-baik, kenapa malah bengong? AKU-JADIAN-SAMA-JESSICA!" kata Donghae lantang. "Hehehe sahabatmu ini hebat kan? Pastinya dong!" Donghae menautkan alis saat melihat Eunhyuk menunduk tidak merespon. Dia menggoyang-goyangkan pundak Eunhyuk. "Hyukkie waeyo? Kok malah diam sih? Sahabat lagi senang harusnya kau kasih selamat dan ikut tertawa bersamanya donk? Bukan malah diam kayak patung gini?"

Eunhyuk menghembuskan nafas panjang lalu tersenyum lebar. "Hehehe selamat ya, Hae? Chukkhake! Kau ... jangan lupa mentraktirku nde?"

"Tentu saja! Kau kan sahabat terbaikku! Kita akan makan bertiga, aku, Jessica dan kamu, oke? Atau kita adakan double date! Nanti aku akan suruh Jessica membawa si Hyoyeon! Katanya dia suka padamu lo, Hyukkie?" Donghae terus berbicara, dia tidak tahu perasaan si namja manis. Kalau saja tidak ada Donghae dihadapanya, pasti dia akan leluasa berteriak dan menangis.

"oh iya, apa yang tadi mau kau sampaikan?"

"Tidak kok Hae! Hehe hanya masalah pelajaran"

"benarkah? Lalu kenapa dari tadi kau menunduk?"

"emm... maaf Hae! Aku lupa kalau harus keperpustakaan! Aku pergi dulu, nde?" Eunhyuk segera berlari kencang, tujuan utamanya saat ini hanya satu menjauhi Donghae.

...haehyuk...

"Hae kita perlu bicara" kata Zhoumi serius. Donghae yang saat ini sedang makan malam dengan Jessica hanya menautkan alis bingung.

"ada apa sih hyung? Kalau mau bicara, langsung aja disini. Bisakan?"

"Iya oppa, aku kan juga bukan siapa-siapa" kata Jessica sambil bergelanyut manja dilengan Donghae. Henry berdecak kesal dan segera keluar dari restoran disusul Sungmin. Kyuhyun menyeringai evil. "Hyung ikut kami, atau aku bunuh semua ikan di aquarium kamarmu?" bisik Kyuhyun tepat ditelinga Donghae.

"Jangan bercanda Kyu?"

"aku tidak pernah bercanda hyung! Hyung lupa aku dari keluarga mafia? Atau sekarang aku bunuh saja yeoja genit itu! Supaya hyung percaya" Donghae bergidik ngeri. Zhoumi yang merasakan aura hitam dari Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam tidak ingin ikut campur.

"Chagi aku ikut bersama mereka sebentar? Kau tunggu sini ya?"

"tapi oppa~ aku takut sendirian~~~"

"sebentar chagi" Donghae segera diseret Zhoumi. Jessica hanya mempautkan bibir kesal tapi segera meringkuk takut saat Kyuhyun memberikan death glare gratis.

Di halaman belakang restoran.

"yaa hyung, maksudnya apa aku dibawa kemari? Hyung tidak tahu aku lagi dinner sama Jessica! Tidak sopan sekali mengganggu acara orang " Donghae berteriak protes kepada Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Zhoumi dan Henry yang berdiri didepanya. "kok malah diam? Ah! Hyung membuang-buang waktu, kalau sampai Jessica ngambek, hyung harus tanggung jawab" Angin malam berhembus menggoyangkan rambut mereka. Terdengar isakan kecil yang keluar dari bibir Henry. Donghae yang melihatnya hanya menautkan alis bingung.

"YAA LEE DONGHAE APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN PADA HYUNGKU? KAU BENAR-BENAR MENYEBALKAN!" Henry mencengkram kerah baju Donghae. "KAU TIDAK TAHU, BETAPA HYUNGKU SANGAT MENCINTAIMU! KAU TIDAK TAHU, BAGAIMANA HYUKKIE HYUNG PENGORBANKAN PERASAANYA DEMI KAMU! KAU TIDAK TAHU RASA SAKITNYA SELAMA INI! KAU, MALAH MEMBELA YEOJA SIALAN ITU, DAN TIDAK MENDENGARKAN ALASAN HYUNGKU DULU! KAU NAMJA BODOH LEE DONGHAE! BODOOOH! " Zhoumi segera mendekap Henry yang terus menangis.

"Ma .. maksudnya apa?"

"yaa ikan amis, aku sudah muak dengan cerita kalian berdua? Hyukkie hyung yang pabo karena tidak mau jujur atas perasaanya. Dan kau yang pabo karena terlahir tidak peka! Aku tidak mau ikut campur, tapi kau membuatku kesal! Masa bodoh dengan Hyukkie hyung yang melarangku menghajarmu! Aku benar-benar muak" Kyuhyun segera melayangkan tinju kerasnya ke pipi Donghae. Donghae yang tidak siap, hanya bisa terjatuh dengan lebam dan sudut bibir berdarah.

"Zhoumi, kurasa kau bisa menjelaskan pada namja itu! Kami menunggu dimobil" Sungmin mendekap Henry dan berjalan beriringan dengan Kyuhyun, meninggalkan Zhoumi yang masih terdiam memandang Donghae yang terduduk sambil meringis sakit. Setelah ketiga namja itu pergi, Zhoumi mengulurkan tanganya didepan Donghae.

"hyung, tolong jelaskan? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti" kata Donghae bingung. Zhoumi menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Kau tidak tahu rahasia kecil Hyukkie kan?"

"rahasia?"

"selama ini kau salah paham, dan yeoja itu memanfaatkan semuanya!"

"Maksudnya? Hyung jangan bertele-tele, aku jadi semakin bingung"

"kamu berfikir, Hyukkie cemburu karena kamu bisa jadian dengan yeoja itu kan? Hyukkie tidak terima karena dia juga mencintai yeoja itu makanya dia ingin merebutnya dari mu, iya kan?" tanya Zhoumi membuat Donghae mengganggukkan kepala. "tapi sayangnya pemikiranmu salah Lee Donghae! Hyukkie tidak cemburu denganmu tapi dia cemburu dengan yeoja itu!"

...haehyuk...

Donghae berjalan pelan disepanjang trotoar. Penampilanya berantakan, dengan kemeja yang tidak dimasukkan, dua kancing terlepas, serta rambut acak-acakan. Mulutnya terus bergumam, "tidak mungkin, Hyukkie tidak mungkin? Bukankah dia sahabatku?" tatapanya kosong, hanya ada bulir air mata yang terus mengalir disana.

"kami kecewa, karena kamu sudah kelewatan! menampar dan membentak Hyukkie didepan banyak orang, dimana hatimu Lee Donghae? Hyukkie hanya berusaha melindungimu! Sudah butakah matamu hanya karena tipu muslihat dan rayuan yeoja itu?" pertanyaan Zhoumi terus terngiang di pikirannya. Membuatnya sesak dan sulit untuk bernafas.

"kau tahu setelah kejadian itu Hyukkie tidak pulang kerumah! Kami sudah coba telfon tapi handphonenya mati. Kami mencoba mencarinya, tetap tidak ketemu" Donghae bingung, kata-kata itu terus berputar diotaknya. Kenapa hatinya sesakit ini mengetahui hal itu. Dan kenapa pula dia harus menyesal?

Donghae terus berjalan, sampai akhirnya dia menagkap sesosok namja dihalte bus. "Hyukkie..." ujarnya pelan. Dia melihat Eunhyuk diseberang jalan, tengah duduk sendirian sambil menatap sebuah foto. Donghae tersenyum dan langsung berlari menyusulnya..

"HYUKKIE...!" teriak Donghae sambil terus berlari. Eunhyuk menatap Donghae yang tengah menyebrang jalan sambil melambaikan tangan padanya. Dia melebarkan mata melihat sebuah mobil melaju kencang kearah Donghae.

"Donghae ... AWAS!"

Donghae berguling disamping trotoar, dia membuka mata perlahan dan merasakan sakit disekujur tubuhnya. Dia mencoba bangun sambil meringis kecil. Lalu menatap kedepan, mendapati mobil yang menabraknya sudah kosong dan... mata Donghae terbelalak, tubuhnya gemetar. Dia mencoba memastikan pengelihatanya dengan mendekati tubuh tidak bergerak itu. Tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar, hanya air mata yang terus mengalir dipipi. Donghae terjatuh berusaha mendekap tubuh tidak bergerak itu. "tidak mungkin... tidak mungkin... Hyukkie, Hyukkie"

"Hyukkie ireona, Hyukkie apa yang kau lakukan? Ireona, ireona...!" tidak ada jawaban, Donghae mengelus dahi Eunhyuk yang mengeluarkan banyak darah. Dia benar-benar syok, dan terus mencoba menghentikan darah segar yang terus keluar itu. Tapi percuma, wajah dan bibir plum Eunhyuk semakin memucat.

"Hyukkie... ireona? Yaa, kau masih hutang penjelasan padaku tentang semua rahasia itu! jebal... Hyukkie, jangan buat aku lebih menyesal, jebal" Donghae menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Eunhyuk. Biasanya akan tercium wangi strawberry tapi sekarang hanya anyir dan amis dari darah yang terus keluar.

"Hae" Donghae segera mendongak melihat Eunhyuk yang berusaha memanggil dengan suara paraunya.

"iya, aku ada disini! Hyukkie kau bertahan yeoh? Kita akan kerumah sakit jadi kau harus..." ucapan Donghae terputus saat merasakan tangan basah Eunhyuk membelai pipinya.

"Hae, k-au ma-sih marah pa-da-ku? Mi .. mian? Aku ti-dak hosh .. ber-mak-sud seper-ti yang kau .. hosh .. tuduh-kan"

"iya, aku hiks tahu! Aku sudah hiks tidak marah lagi denganmu! Bahkan aku mau hiks minta maaf"

"Hae kena-pa hosh.. menang-is? Ja-ngan sedih? Hosh… kau ma-u aku i-kut se-dih?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan menangis lagi! Lihat, air matanya sudah hilang kan?" Donghae mengusap matanya kasar. Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil.

"Hae .. ti-dak apa-apa hosh ..?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan mata yang perlahan terpejam.

"aku tidak apa-apa! ini semua karena kebodohanmu, seharusnya kau biarkan saja aku, seharusnya aku yang..." Eunhyuk menempelkan telunjuknya dibibir Donghae. Membuat bibir itu belepotan penuh darah.

"syu-kur.. hosh lah hosh.. aku hosh..sa..hosh..yang hosh hae!" jari Eunhyuk meluncur jatuh. Donghae melihat Eunhyuk yang terdiam dengan hazel indah yang tertutup.

"Hyukkie, Hyukkie ireona! Hyukkie! Ada apa denganmu, hei jangan bercanda seperti ini, Hyukkie!?" Donghae menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh bermandikan darah itu. "Hyukie! Tidak, ini tidak mungkin! Yaa ireona, ireona, Hyukkie ireona! Jebal?" seru Donghae sambil menggeleng kuat. "Hyukkie! Hyukkie, JANGAN PERGI, Hyukkie ...!"

...Haehyuk...

"HYUKKIE ... HYUKKIE ...!"

"Donghae ireona, Donghae ..." Leeteuk menggoyang pundak Donghae yang terus berteriak memanggil nama Eunhyuk.

"HYUKKIE... hosh hosh hosh..." Donghae terbangun dengan nafas tersenggal dan wajah yang penuhi keringat.

"Leeteuk eomma..." ujar Donghae pelan, suaranya serak karena kebanyakan berteriak. Leeteuk segera mengambil air mineral dan menyuruh Donghae minum.

"ada apa? kenapa sampai berteriak begitu?" tanya Leeteuk lembut, sambil mengusap rambut Donghae yang lepek karena keringat.

"tadi, hosh.. tadi Hyukkie meninggalkan Donghae eomma! Donghae tidak mau!" bahu bidang Donghae bergetar, mengingat mimpi masa lalu yang kembali menghantui dirinya. Kesalahan terbesar yang membuatnya tidak bisa melihat senyum manis itu lagi.

"Donghae, Hyukkie tidak kemana-mana? Lihat dia masih ada disampingmu kan?"kata Leeteuk sambil menunjuk Eunhyuk yang terbaring di tempatnya. Donghae mengelus pipi tirus itu dan tersenyum kecil.

"untung cuma mimpi... aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa eomma kalau sampai Hyukkie pergi, karena aku ingin menebus kesalahanku padanya" Donghae terus menatap dan mengelus pipi Eunhyuk. Sembari berdoa, semoga dia bisa melihat pipi itu merona lagi seperti dulu. Leeteuk tersenyum miris, sebagai seorang ibu ia merasa gagal karena tidak bisa membantu.

"Hae, sudah malam... kau tidak ingin pulang?"

"jam berapa eomma?" tanya Donghae sembari melihat jam dinding diatas tv.

"jam 10, tadi kau tidur nyenyak, makanya eomma tidak berani membangunkanmu"

"Ya sudah eomma, Donghae pulang dulu" Donghae mengambil tas kerjanya yang diletakkan diatas meja lalu menunduk sopan pada Leeteuk.

"Hyukkie aku pulang dulu nde? Besok aku akan menemanimu seharian, arra?" Donghae mengelus pipi pucat itu, entah kenapa dia suka mengelus daerah wajah Eunhyuk, terutama pipi. "annyeong eomma, annyeong Hyukkie"

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

love memory

cast:

Lee Donghae

Kim Eunhyuk

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Zhoumi

Henry Kim

Kim Leeteuk

And others (seiring berjalanya cerita^^)

Synopsis:

penyesalan selalu datang di belakang. itulah yang dirasakan seorang Lee Donghae. disaat dia mengetahui perasaan sukanya terhadap Kim Eunhyuk, sahabat masa kecilnya, persistiwa itupun terjadi. akankah mereka bersama?

.

Warning: BL/yaoi, OOC, EYD dimana-mana, AU, Geje

Tidak suka jangan dibaca /^_^/

.

.

.

Chapter 3

Donghae membuka kedua kelopak mata dan memperlihatkan iris onix teduh. Cahaya mentari pagi yang masuk dari celah gorden membuatnya mau tidak mau bangun dari tidur singkatnya. Dia tersenyum dan kembali bersemangat saat melihat choco, anjing kecil milik Eunhyuk melompat kepangkuanya, menjilati wajahnya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan ekor.

"hahahaha sudah Choco... aku sudah bangun nih?" Donghae mengelus bulu lembut Choco yang otomatis menghentikan aksi mari-menjilati-wajah-tuan-bangun-tidur. "ya sudah, aku mandi dulu, nde?" Choco menggonggong singkat sambil menggoyang ekor.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Donghae keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan celana pendek dan handuk biru yang dikalungkan dileher. Dia mengeringkan rambut sambil bersenandung kecil.

"enaknya pakai apa ya untuk ketemu Hyukkie ya choco? Emmm..." Donghae memilih kemeja biru kotak-kotak dan celana jins. Dia memandang cermin besar yang tertempel dilemari sambil membenarkan kerah kemejanya.

"perfec! pantas saja Hyukkie chagi mencintaiku? Benar kan choco" kata Donghae yang dibalas gonggongan penuh semangat dari anjing cihuwa itu. Donghae melangkah keluar diikuti Choco. Menuruni anak tangga di rumah super mewahnya. dibawah terlihat maid yang membungkuk memeri salam, yang dibalas senyum singkat dari Donghae.

"Tuan Donghae, anda ingin langsung pergi? Saya sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk anda" kata seorang namja paruh baya, dari cara berpakaian jelas kalau dia seorang kepala pelayan. Donghae mengangguk lalu berjalan kearah meja makan.

"ada informasi dari kantor?" tanya Donghae sambil menyesap kopi hitamnya. Shindong ahjussi, kepala pelayan sekaligus kaki tangannya melihat handphone putih yang dibawanya.

"tidak ada tuan, jadi dalam 2 hari kedepan, tuan bisa libur"

"nde? 2 hari... bagus" wajah Donghae tampak berseri. Itu tandanya selama dua hari dia bisa bersama dengan Eunhyuk, tanpa gangguan dari kantor.

_skip time_

Donghae berada di kamar rawat Eunhyuk. Dia duduk disamping tempat tidur namja manis itu sambil menggengam tanganya.

"Hyukkie, dua hari kedepan aku libur! Jadi aku bisa menjagamu full time! Hahaha kamu senang kan?" tanya Donghae sambil mengusap pipi Eunhyuk, walaupun hanya keheningan yang didapatnya. Dia memandang keluar jendela, dan mendapati langit pagi yang mendung.

"sudah masuk musim gugur, Hyukkie? Sebentar lagi musim dingin, kau tidak ingin melihat salju? Bukanya kau dulu pernah bilang bahwa salju adalah ciptaan tuhan yang paling indah?" Donghae menempelkan tangan Eunhyuk kepipinya. "segeralah bangun, nde? Lalu kita akan melihat salju bersama! Pasti menyenangkan"

"kau masih ingat, janji kita saat di SD? Kau bilang, 'aku akan melihat salju yang jatuh pertama dibumi bersama orang yang paling aku sayangi, yaitu Lee Donghae' dan kita selalu melihat salju bersama-sama, yah walaupun aku pernah membuat kesalahan" kata Donghae sambil menundukkan kepala. "kalau saja aku bisa lebih peka untuk merasakan perasaan kita, ini semua pasti tidak akan terjadi" pintu kamar dibuka, mengintrupsi Donghae untuk mendongak memandang si pembuka pintu.

'clek~'

"annyeong, oh ternyata ada Hae hyung!"

"annyeong Henry-ah" sapa Donghae sembari tersenyum. Henry, adik Eunhyuk berjalan menghampirinya sambil membalas senyum itu.

"sudah lama hyung?" tanya Henry sambil menaruh buah-buahan yang dibelinya di samping meja tidur Eunhyuk.

"tidak juga, kemana Zhoumi hyung?"

"tiang listrik itu? Entahlah! Tadi katanya pamit ketoilet, tapi ngilang gitu aja! Huft" kata Henry sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"hahaha jangan kesal gitu donk? Mungkin aja dia mampir ke kantin"

"bagaimana ga' kesal hyung? Dia menyebalkan!"

"Henry-ah... kamu harus bisa lebih pengertian sama Zhoumi hyung! Kalian kan sebentar lagi tunangan, masa masih kayak anak kecil, berantem terus"

"hehehe iya juga sih hyung! Oh iya, hyung mau buah?"

"boleh, hyung mau jeruk" Henry memberikan buah berwarna jingga itu pada Donghae. Donghae tersenyum singkat lalu mengupasnya.

"mashita~ jeruknya manis! Waaa, Hyukkie ini manis lo? Kau tidak mau mencobanya?" Donghae mengajak Eunhyuk berbicara lagi. Henry tersenyum miris melihat Donghae dan kakaknya itu. "hehehe, setelah kau bangun aku janji akan membelikan jeruk yang manis seperti ini, lalu kita makan berdua nde?"

#Henry POV

Aku sangat sedih melihat mereka berdua. Aku bahkan merasa tidak berguna karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. mereka saling mencintai, tapi kisah cinta mereka begitu miris. Aku dulu sempat membenci Donghae hyung, alasnya karena dia namja pabo yang tidak peka pada perasaan hyungku bahkan perasaanya sendiri. Dia menganggap rasa dihatinya pada Hyukkie hyung hanyalah sahabat dekat melebihi saudara, tapi itu salah! Perasaan yang dirasakan Donghae hyung adalah cinta. Tapi saat Donghae hyung sadar akan perasaanya, semua terlambat. Hyukkie hyung mengalami kecelakaan dan koma sangat lama. Kecelakaan itu juga diakibatkan karena Hyukkie hyung yang mencoba menolong Donghae hyung dari pengendara mobil yang ugal-ugalan. Aku sangat marah padanya saat itu, tapi... setelah melihat perjuangan Donghae hyung dan perasaanya yang tulus untuk Hyukkie hyung, rasa benciku mulai hilang. Apalagi saat dokter memfonis Hyukkie hyung tidak akan sadar lagi.

#Henry POV END

#Flasback on

1 tahun yang lalu.

"bagaimana keadaan anak saya dokter?" tanya Leeteuk frustasi. Kangin hanya bisa mendekap bahu istrinya berusaha menyalurkan semangat.

"maaf, saya dan para dokter lain tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Saudara Kim Eunhyuk tidak bisa bertahan lagi"

"apa maksud dokter? Dokter bohong kan? Hyukkie baik-baik saja" Donghae mencengkram kerah baju sang dokter. Kyuhyun, Zhoumi dan Sungmin yang ada disana segera menenangkan Donghae yang tampak kesal dan marah. "lihat dia masih bernafas, dia hanya tidur, setelah itu aku yakin, dia akan bangun dan sehat lagi! Seperti dulu"

"maaf, tapi setelah berbagai pemeriksaan yang saya dan para dokter lain lakukan, kemungkin saudara Kim Eunhyuk bisa sadar kembali itu hanya 0,1%" Dokter berkacamata itu menghela nafas sebentar lalu kembali melanjutkan ucapanya. "dia bisa bertahan sampai sekarang berkat alat-alat kedokteran yang terpasang ditubuhnya, kalau alat itu dilepas, otomatis saudara Kim akan meninggal" Leeteuk menangis sejadi-jadinya dipelukan Kangin. Begitupun dengan Sungmin, Henry, Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun. Tapi lain dengan Donghae. Donghae malah melihat wajah Eunhyuk sambil meremas tanganya kuat.

"jangan dilepas, aku mohon..." semua yang ada disana menoleh kearah Donghae. Donghae terus menatap wajah Eunhyuk yang terlihat damai di alam tidurnya. "aku mohon dokter jangan dilepas" kata Donghae sambil menatap mata dokter itu. Sang dokter tertegun melihat kesungguhan bukan kesedihan di mata onix itu.

"tapi..."

"saya yang akan menanggung semua biaya perawatanya"

"Donghae..." kata Leeteuk pelan. Donghae tersenyum kearah Leeteuk.

"tenang saja, aku akan berjuang untuk Eunhyukkie, ahjumma? Walaupun kemungkinannya hanya 0,1% , kita tidak boleh putus asa kan? Hyukkie pasti sadar, dia kan namja yang kuat?" Donghae menatap sekeliling. "jadi kita harus memberikan Hyukkie kekuatan dan semangat supaya dia bisa sadar kembali! Jangan bersedih, tapi kita harus tersenyum untuknya... benarkan Minnie hyung, Kyu, Zhoumi hyung, Henry-ah, ahjumma, ahjussi, dokter" semua orang yang ada disana ikut tersenyum. Mereka bertekad dalam hati untuk membuat sang permata kembali bersinar.

#flasback off

"YAA HENRY-AH! Kenapa senyum-senyum gitu? Menakutkan yeoh?" Donghae memukul lengan Henry. Henry yang terkejut hanya bisa tertawa sambil menggaruk belakang kepala.

"oh iya, aku kaget melihat hyung sepagi ini, hyung tidak bekerja?"

"hari ini aku libur"

"wah~ benarkah hyung?"

"tentu saja,dua hari kedepan aku juga libur, jadi bisa full time menjaga Eunhyukkie~"

"hem... tapi hyung juga jangan lupa jaga kesehatan, musim seperti ini banyak wabah penyakit, kalau hyung sakit pasti Hyukkie hyung sedih"

"hehehe nde Henry-ah... gomawo atas perhatianya?" Donghae mengusap-usap puncak kepala Henry yang langsung cemberut karena rambut rapinya berantakan.

"yaa hyung sudah dong! Berantakan nie?"

…haehyuk…

Esoknya Donghae tetap menjaga Eunhyuk, bahkan sampai tidak tidur dan lupa makan. Alasanya karena setelah 1 ½ tahun menunggu, Eunhyuk menampakkan reaksi. Jari tanganya bergerak digenggaman Donghae. Membuatnya sangat senang dan yakin bahwa Eunhyuk akan segera sadar. Leeteuk pun senang tapi dia juga hawatir. Untuk melakukan kegiatan selain memandang Eunhyuk saja Donghae tidak mau apalagi harus mengajaknya beranjak dari kursi. Leeteuk terus menghawatirkan tubuh Donghae yang kurang makan dan istirahat. Berbagai cara dia lakukan, mengingat Leeteuk sudah menganggap Donghae seperti anaknya sendiri. Tapi semua gagal, seperti cara yang dilakukanya saat ini.

"Hae, ayo makan dulu... tadi pagi kau belum sarapan kan?"

"ani eomma... nanti saja! Hae tidak lapar"

"setidaknya istirahatlah! Lihat, lingkaran mata itu? Kau jadi terlihat seperti panda"

"ani eomma" kata Donghae tanpa melihat Leeteuk. Matanya terus tertuju pada Eunhyuknya. Membuat Leeteuk menggeleng frustasi.

"tapi, besok kan kau harus masuk kerja. Bisa sakit kalau tidak istirahat"

"sepertinya aku akan cuti dulu dari pekerjaan itu eomma! Mungkin sampai Eunhyuk sadar" kata Donghae santai. Leeteuk terkejut melihat reaksi Donghae yang sangat kekanakan itu

"tidak bisa seperti itu Hae" Leeteuk duduk disamping Donghae sambil membelai rambutnya lembut. "kau sudah bukan anak-anak, tanggung jawabmu sangat besar. Kalau kau sampai cuti yang kita saja tidak tahu akan berapa lama, bagaimana nasib para karyawan di perusahanmu? Kau ingin mereka kecewa?"

"tapi eomma? Donghae bekerja keras itu untuk Hyukkie! Donghae masih bisa bertahan hidup, itu juga untuk Hyukkie! Hyukkie adalah segalanya untuk Hae eomma?"

"Donghae..."

"dan pergerakkan Hyukkie itu sebagai tanda kalau Hae harus lebih maximal merawat Hyukkie, Hae yakin sebentar lagi Hyukkie pasti membuka mata, Hae ga' salah kan eomma?" Donghae menahan kristal bening diujung mata. Leeteuk hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum miris. Dosa apa yang sudah dia lakukan sampai mendapati nasib cinta putranya seperti ini.

"apa kau melupakan kami, Hae-ah?"tanya sebuah suara yang membuat Donghae dan Leeteuk menoleh seketika.

"Minnie hyung, Henry-ah, Zhoumi hyung, Kyu!" seru Donghae. Keempat namja itu berdiri disamping tempat tidur Eunhyuk.

"kau melupakan kami yeoh?" tanya suara itu sekali lagi tepatnya suara dari namja imut berbibir m tipis, Sungmin. "bukan kau saja yang bisa menjaga Hyukkie... kami juga bisa menjaganya"

"benar hyung, Hyukkie hyung pasti merasa sedih kalau melihat Donghae hyung seperti ini. bayangkan sudah 2 hari hyung kurang tidur dan makan" ujar namja berpipi cubby, Henry. Leeteuk tersenyum melihatnya.

"tenang saja ikan! Kami bisa diandalkan untuk menjaga monyet hyung kok" ujar Kyuhyun sambil mempause pspnya.

"jadi kita bisa bergantian menjaganya, jangan paksakan diri sendiri!" kata Zhoumi menambahkan. Donghae terdiam lalu tersenyum tulus.

"teman-teman..."

"lihatkan Donghae, kau tidak sendiri untuk menjaga Hyukkie. Ada Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Zhoumi, Henry, dan eomma. Kami akan membantumu?" kata Leeteuk sambil mengusap punggung Donghae.

"eomma..."

"dan jangan pernah berpikir ini semua kesalahan dan tanggung jawabmu. Semua ini adalah takdir, dan kita hanya bisa berdoa serta berharap, bukan memaksakan diri"

"mianhae eomma, mian semua... aku menyusahkan lagi"

"iya ikan cucut, aku terima maafmu!" seru Kyuhyun

'PLETAK~'

"appo Minie..."

"sopanlah sedikit evil magnae" kata Sungmin ketus, semua orang yang ada disana tertawa. Tapi tiba-tiba Donghae terjatuh dari kursinya. Membuat semua orang kaget dan mengerumuni Donghae yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

.

TBC

.


	4. Chapter 4

love memory

cast:

Lee Donghae

Kim Eunhyuk

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Zhoumi

Henry Kim

Kim Leeteuk

And others (seiring berjalanya cerita^^)

Synopsis:

penyesalan selalu datang di belakang. itulah yang dirasakan seorang Lee Donghae. disaat dia mengetahui perasaan sukanya terhadap Kim Eunhyuk, sahabat masa kecilnya, persistiwa itupun terjadi. akankah mereka bersama?

.

Warning: BL/yaoi, OOC, EYD dimana-mana, AU, Geje

Tidak suka jangan dibaca /^_^/

.

.

.

Chapter 4

"Di mana aku? Kenapa semuanya putih? Kemana orang-orang?"

Aku terus berjalan di tempat entah apa ini. tempat di mana semuanya putih. Tidak ada apapun, dan siapapun hanya aku. Aku berjalan perlahan, menatap sekeliling, siapa tahu aku bertemu dengan seseorang disini, atau petunjuk untuk keluar. Lama aku berjalan sampai akhirnya aku melihat seorang namja bersurai coklat karamel, duduk di kursi putih sambil menengadahkan kepala. Kulit seputih susunya tampak bersinar dengan balutan baju putih. Aku mendekati sosok itu, untuk lebih memastikan apakah yang di hadapanku adalah manusia atau malaikat surga yang tersesat sepertiku. Aku membelalakkan mata, melihat namja itu.

"Hyukkie?" tanyaku mencoba memastikan. Namja itu menoleh, memperlihatkan hazel indah yang selama ini tersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya. Aku tertegun, bingung? Benarkah sosok dihadapanku ini namja yang selama ini aku tunggu.

"Hyukkie, benarkah itu kamu?" tanyaku sekali lagi. Eunhyuk tersenyum menampakkan gummy smilenya yang begitu manis. Lalu mengangguk singkat. Aku segera memeluknya, menyembunyikan kepalaku di ceruk lehernya, tercium wangi strowberry yang sangat khas. Dia benar-benar Hyukkie? Tuhan apa eungkau menjawab doaku?

"Hae..." dia membalas pelukanku. Suara Hyukkie sangat indah, bagai syimphoni surga. Aku merindukan suara ini, merindukan kehangatan ini, merindukan semua yang berhubungan dengan Hyukkie.

"ini bukan mimpi kan? kau benar-benar Hyukkie?" aku melepas pelukan, lalu menangkup pipi tirusnya. "janji ya, jangan tinggalkan aku seperti itu, aku sangat terpukul dan kesepian tanpa kamu? jebal?" Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum, lalu menghapus leleran air mata di pipiku.

"saranghae Hyukkie, saranghae? aku sangat mencin..." kata-kataku terhenti saat Eunhyuk menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibirku.

"buktikan kalau kau mencintaiku Hae-ah? jangan menyerah sampai kau mendapatkan kebahagiaan itu, arra? Buktikan padaku?" sosok Hyukkie menghilang sedikit demi sedikit. Aku menggeleng cepat.

"ani Hyukkie, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, jebal? beritahu aku apa pembuktian yang harus aku lakukan? hyukkie gajimarayo? Hyukkie... HYUKKIE, HYUUUUKKIE!"

"Hae, ireona!" sebuah suara membawaku kealam nyata. Aku melihat sekeliling, membiasakan mataku dengan sinar matahari yang masuk dari celah jendela. Aku menemukan Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Zhoumi dan Henry yang menatapku dengan cemas. Mereka mengelilingi tempatku berbaring.

"Hae gwenchana? Kenapa kau mengigau keras sekali?"

"dimana aku?" tanyaku pelan, aku terus menatap sekeliling. Apakah ini kamar rawat Hyukkie? Ani, ruangan ini berbeda, terus kenapa aku di infus. Apa yang terjadi?

"kau ada di ruang rawat, Hae-ah" kata Sungmin sambil menyodorkan air, yang langsung aku minum sampai habis. Entah kenapa saat ini tenggorokanku terasa kering.

"ruang rawat?" tanyaku heran. Semuanya mengangguk.

"kemarin kau pingsan di kamar Hyukkie, jangan bilang kalau kau lupa?" tanya Sungmin lagi. aku terdiam, benar juga saat aku mendengar pembicaraan teman-teman, tiba-tiba semua gelap dan aku tidak mengingat apa-apa lagi.

"Hae hyung, gwenchana?" tanya Henry khawatir. Aku tersenyum, lalu mencoba turun dari tempat tidur. Semua kaget dan membantuku duduk dipinggir kasur.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sungmin dengan tatapan horornya.

"aku ingin melihat keadaan Hyukkie"

"jangan Hae, kau harus lebih banyak beristirahat" kata Sungmin sambil mengelus punggungku. "dokter bilang kau harus memulihkan kondisi dulu"

"apa kau mau pingsan lagi, ikan cucut?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyimpan pspnya di meja.

"aku sudah baik-baik saja kok? hari ini aku harus melihat keadaan Hyukkie"

"Hae, sudahlah! Istirahat saja dulu, pulihkan tenagamu... baru setelah itu melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa"

"tapi hyung..."

"Hae hyung, kalau Hae hyung memaksakan diri sampai sakit seperti ini, Hyukkie hyung pasti sedih" kata Henry sambil menggenggam tanganku. Aku terdiam meresapi perkataaan ini. "kalau Hae hyung sakit, bagaimana hyung bisa menyemangati Hyukkie hyung? Yang ada Hyukkie hyung tampah sakit karena sedih dan merasa bersalah melihat kondisi Hae hyung"

"ada Leeteuk ahjumma yang menjaga Hyukkie, kau jangan khawatir? Lebih baik saat ini kau istirahat, nde?" kata Sungmin dengan senyum bunny smilenya. Aku mengangguk lalu merebahkan tubuh lagi.

'tuhan semoga Hyukkie baik-baik saja? tapi apa maksud dari mimpiku tadi, tuhan? Kenapa firasat buruk langsung menyelimuti hatiku?'

...haehyuk...

Dua minggu setelah kejadian itu, aku kembali ke aktifitas semula. Bergelut dengan banyak dokumen, rapat dengan banyak orang, meeting dan menemui Hyukkie. Tapi saat ini aku lebih banyak melamun. Entah kenapa aku masih memikirkan perkataan Hyukkie dalam mimpiku. Apakah semua itu hanya mimpi bunga tidur atau sebuah firasat? Aku benar-benar bingung? Tapi setelah kejadian itu keadaan Hyukkie semakin membaik. Dokter pun heran dengan perubahan yang dialami pasien yang mengalami koma selama 1 ½ tahun seperti Hyukkie. Dia tidak lagi mengalami penghentian jantung secara tiba-tiba, drob, atau lainnya. Kondisi Hyukkie sekarang bisa di katakan setabil seperti orang sehat pada umumnya. Aku senang, dan berharap semua ini dapat membuat Hyukkie sadar seperti dulu.

Aku berjalan di koridor rumah sakit. Sesekali bertegur sapa dengan perawat atau dokter yang memang sudah akrab denganku. Aku membuka pintu dan langsung melihat Leeteuk eomma dan Hyukkie. Hal ini sudah aku jalani sangat lama tapi entah kenapa aku tidak merasa bosan. Selama jantung Hyukkie tetap berdetak aku akan menunggu dan terus menunggu. Leeteuk eomma menghampiriku, lalu mengusap rambut bruneteku.

"sudah makan Hae?" tanya Leeteuk eomma lembut. Aku menggeleng. "kalau kau sakit bagaimana? Eomma tidak mau kau memaksakan diri seperti kemarin"

"gwenchana eomma! Aku terlalu rindu pada Hyukkie, makanya setelah meeting aku ke sini"

"ya sudah, eomma belikan di kantin dulu ya?"

"tidak usah eomma, itu merepotkan"

"sudah, jangan banyak perotes, eomma kebawah dulu nde?" Leeteuk eomma berjalan meninggalkanku. Setelah pintu ditutup aku menghampiri Hyukkie. Duduk di sampingnya, sambil mengelus wajah pucat itu.

"Hyukkie... sebenarnya apa yang mau kau sampaikan? Mimpi waktu itu, apakah sebuah pertanda?" Donghae menggeratkan genggaman pada tangan kurus Eunhyuk. "jawab aku Hyukkie? Jawab aku, jebal?"

Aku terdiam cukup lama sambil menenangkan pikiran kalutku.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan tangan Eunhyuk bergerak. Bukan ini memang bergerak. "Hyukkie... Hyukkie, kau bisa mendengarkanku kan? iya kan Hyukkie..." aku menggenggam tanganya lebih erat. "Hyukkie jawab aku, jebal? Buka matamu jebal, jebal..."

Aku, aku tidak bermimpi kan? mata itu, kelopak mata itu bergerak. Kelopak mata yang selama ini hanya diam tertutup kini bergerak, mencoba terbuka. Tuhan, benarkah? Ini bukan mimpi kan? tuhan... bantu dia? Bantu malaikat ini? aku mohon tuhan...

Aku menatap penuh harap. Mata itu, yang sekian lama tertutup kini mulai terbuka. Menampakkan iris hazel indah. Aku terpaku, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. aku, mungkinkah ini semua nyata tuhan? Tuhan, apa saat ini doaku engkau kabulkan?

"Hyukkie..." hanya itu yang bisa aku ucapkan. Mata itu terbuka sempurna. Dia menatap sekitar, lalu menatapku. Aku tersenyum melihat mata itu dapat bertatapan denganku, seperti dulu. "Hyukkie, kau sudah sadar..." aku mengelus rambut coklat karamelnya. Apa ini hanya perasaanku atau Hyukkie benar-benar ketakutan? Kenapa?

"e..ek..e-eomma... eo, eomma! EOMMA"

.

TBC

.


	5. Chapter 5

love memory

cast:

Lee Donghae

Kim Eunhyuk

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Zhoumi

Henry Kim

Kim Leeteuk

And others (seiring berjalanya cerita^^)

Synopsis:

penyesalan selalu datang di belakang. itulah yang dirasakan seorang Lee Donghae. disaat dia mengetahui perasaan sukanya terhadap Kim Eunhyuk, sahabat masa kecilnya, persistiwa itupun terjadi. akankah mereka bersama?

.

Warning: BL/yaoi, OOC, EYD dimana-mana, AU, Geje

Tidak suka jangan dibaca /^_^/

.

.

.

Chapter 5

Donghae duduk termenung di bangku taman rumah sakit. Matanya kosong, mengingat kejadian yang dialaminya kemarin. Namja yang selama ini ditunggunya, namja yang selama dua tahun menjadi penyemangat hidupnya kini terbangun. Terbangun dari tidur panjangnya selama 1 1/2 tahun. Tapi bukan kegembiraan yang dia dapat, melainkan kesedihan yang berlipat akibat namja itu tidak mengingatnya. Langit malam pun tahu bagaimana sedih dan hancurnya perasaan Donghae. Langit ikut menangis mendengar jeritan hatinya.

Donghae tidak bergeming. Dia tetap duduk disana membiarkan air hujan membasahi tubuhnya.

#flasback

Donghae keluar dari ruang rawat Eunhyuk karena ditarik oleh Leeteuk. Hanya ada dokter dan suster di dalam. Donghae membatu di tempatnya, perasaanya bercampur. Antara senang karena Eunhyuk sadar dan kacau karena Eunhyuk tidak mengenalinya. Leeteuk yang ada di samping namja tampan ini hanya bisa menatap sendu sambil mengelus punggung tegap itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian dokter keluar, dia mengajak Leeteuk dan Donghae keruanganya.

"ini suatu keajaiban, saudara Eunhyuk bisa sadar. Kondisinya juga sangat baik" kata dokter itu sambil melepas kacamata. "hanya tinggal pemulihan tubuhnya saja. kami akan melakukan terapi untuk memulihkan gerak dan cara bicaranya, mungkin butuh waktu 2-3 bulan" dokter itu tampak senang, Leeteuk pun tersenyum dan terus mengucapkan terimakasih pada sang dokter. Lain dengan Donghae yang hanya terdiam dengan mata kosongnya. Senyum Leeteuk hilang saat melihat Donghae seperti ini. waktu dua tahun sudah cukup membuat Leeteuk menganggap Donghae seperti anak sendiri.

"dokter apakah Eunhyuk memang baik-baik saja?" tanya Leeteuk. "Eunhyuk bisa mengingat saya sebagai ibunya, tapi dia tidak bisa mengenali Donghae, hanya pada Donghae" dokter itu terdiam cukup lama.

"dokter..."

"Eunhyuk mengalami amnesia parsial, jenis amnesia yang diakibatkan karena si pasien tidak ingin mengingat masa lalunya atau terlalu syok, dia menganggap memory itu sangat menyakitkan jika diingat, maka dia melepaskan memorynya"jelas dokter itu.

Leeteuk menggeleng pelan dia menatap Donghae yang hanya bisa diam dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. "apa tidak bisa diobati?"tanya Leeteuk pelan, dokter itu hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah.

"satu-satunya jalan, jangan sampai Eunhyuk bertemu dengan Donghae. Ini akan mengakibatkanya histeris dan ketakutan, apa lagi mencoba mengungkit masa lalunya, akan sangat berbahaya bagi keseluruhan memorinya"

#flasback off

Donghae berjalan di koridor rumah sakit yang sepi. Dia berhenti di balik pintu rawat nomor 3310. Melihat seorang namja manis yang tengah terlelap dari kaca kecil di pintu coklat itu.

"Hyukkie, wae? Apa aku terlalu jahat, sehingga kau menghapus ingatan tentang diriku? Hyukkie jebal, apa yang harus aku lakukan kalau seperti ini?" tanya Donghae entah pada siapa. Dia menunduk sambil menghapus air matanya. "jaljayo my sweet love" Donghae meninggalkan tempat itu dengan lunglai. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukanya besok, setelah mengetahui dia tidak akan bisa mendekati Eunhyuk lagi.

.

.

.

"**Hyukkie, saat mengetahui perasaanmu sebenarnya, aku seperti orang bodoh. Bodoh karena tidak menyadarinya dari awal dan bodoh karena aku selalu menepis perasaanku terhadapmu, karena cuma menganggap kau sahabatku"**

"**Hyukkie, kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat melihatmu terkapar bersimbah darah? Rasanya dunia berhenti berputar, waktu pun tidak bergerak. Kenapa, kenapa saat itu kau menyelamatkanku? Aku hanyalah namja bodoh yang menyia-nyiakan perasaan sucimu? Kenapa kau masih berbaik hati dengan orang sepertiku? tuhan... kenapa kau ciptakan penyesalan di akhir cerita? Kalau seperti ini bagaimana caranya aku mengulang waktu? aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakanmu lagi Hyukkie, tolong beri aku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya, aku akan berusaha menata kembali perasaanmu yang hancur karena ulahku, izinkan aku...?"**

"**Hyukkie, saat kau difonis koma aku sangat sedih. Itu tandanya aku tidak akan bisa melihat wajah manismu dalam senyum terbaik itu, tidak bisa melihat bola matamu yang penuh kepolosan dan kebaikan malaikat, tidak bisa melihat wajahmu yang merah imut karena merona. Aku bagai kehilangan sebelah mataku. aku bisa melihat, tapi tidak sempurna. Ini semua salahku... salah seorang Lee Donghae, kalau saja waktu itu aku mengetahui perasaanmu dari awal, dan menyadari perasaanku sendiri mungkin kau tidak akan mengalami kecelakaan itu, tapi dunia ini bukan atas dasar 'kalau saja' kan? dunia ini nyata, yang sudah terjadi tetap terjadi, tidak akan bisa di ulang sekalipun kita memohon. Apakah suatu saat aku bisa melihat mata coklat penuh keindahan itu lagi?"**

"**Hyukkie, kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat ini? entahlah aku tidak dapat menggambarkanya. Yang pasti aku senang kau sudah bangun dari tidur lama itu. tapi aku.. aku sedih Hyukkie****?**** kenapa kau tidak mengingatku? Kenapa kau takut melihatku? Sebesar itukah kesalahan yang ku perbuat? Hyukkie jebal, jebal... aku ingin menebusnya, aku ingin membuatmu bahagia, tapi bagaimana caranya jika melihatku saja kau ketakutan? Apa yang harus aku perbuat sekarang? aku tidak bisa mendekatimu lagi, aku tidak dapat menggenggam tangan seputih susu itu, aku tidak dapat mengelus rambut coklat halusmu lagi, bahkan di saat mata itu terlah terbuka... aku tidak dapat melihatnya? Lalu untuk apa aku hidup Hyukkie? Untuk apa?"**

…haehyuk…

Pagi hari yang cerah, tetes hujan semalam tampak berkilau tertimba cahaya matahari. Di sebuah gereja tua di pinggir kota, seorang pastur berpakaian hitam melangkah memasuki altar, berniat membersihkan tempat persembahyangan itu. diurungkan niatnya saat melihat seorang namja berpakaian basah tertidur di sana. Tubuhnya menggigil, dan wajahnya pucat.

"ya tuhan!" seru pastur itu. dia segera mendekati si namja, mengoyangkan tubuh ringkih itu pelan. "anak muda bangunlah, bangunlah" namja itu membuka mata perlahan, nampak matanya yang merah dengan lingkaran di sekitarnya.

"ah maaf, saya tertidur disini" kata namja itu sambil berusaha berdiri, sedikit oleng karena pusing yang menyerangnya. Pastur itu segera membantunya untuk duduk.

"tunggu sebentar, aku akan membuatkan teh untukmu" kata sang pastur sambil berjalan meninggalkan si namja. Beberapa menit kemudian pastur itu kembali membawa secangkir teh yang mengepul, dia menyerahkannya pada si namja. "minumlah, kau akan merasa lebih baik"

"terimakasih" kata namja itu sambil menyesap tehnya. "ah, maaf pastur saya tidak bermaksud mengotori altar"

"tidak apa-apa, oh iya kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu? Dan kenapa kau tertidur dengan keadaan basah kuyup seperti ini?"

"nama saya Lee Donghae, saya datang kesini karena..." namja yang tidak lain adalah Donghae itu menjeda kalimatnya. Mencari alasan yang pas untuk si pastur. "saya berteduh dari hujan"

Pastur itu berdiri di samping jendela besar yang menghubungkan langsung ke taman gereja. "hujan itu menakutkan, dingin, sepi membuat perasaan sedih dan tidak nyaman, tapi perlu kau ingat anak muda, setelah hujan yang gelap maka akan ada secercah cahaya yang indah, langit menjadi semakin biru dihiasi pelangi beraneka warna" kata pastur itu tanpa menatap Donghae yang kebingungan. Setelah itu dia tersenyum. "jadi, kau harus menunggu hujan reda, jangan putus asa karena setelah itu akan ada cahaya yang lebih indah menantimu"

Donghae terdiam meresapi perkataan si pastur di depannya.

.

TBC

.


	6. Chapter 6

love memory

cast:

Lee Donghae

Kim Eunhyuk

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Zhoumi

Henry Kim

Kim Leeteuk

And others (seiring berjalanya cerita^^)

Synopsis:

penyesalan selalu datang di belakang. itulah yang dirasakan seorang Lee Donghae. disaat dia mengetahui perasaan sukanya terhadap Kim Eunhyuk, sahabat masa kecilnya, persistiwa itupun terjadi. akankah mereka bersama?

.

Warning: BL/yaoi, OOC, EYD dimana-mana, AU, Geje

Tidak suka jangan dibaca /^_^/

.

.

.

Chapter 6

Rumah sakit seoul. Di kamar 3310 tampak namja manis sedang duduk di kursi roda sambil memandang jalanan kota dari jendela. Sang eomma yang baru dari ruang dokter menghampirinya.

"Hyukkie, kenapa tidak istirahat? Kau tidak lelah setelah terapy?"

"a-ni, a-ku ma-thih ing-in me-li-hat ko-ta" kata namja manis aka Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum. Leeteuk sang eomma ikut tersenyum sambil duduk di samping anaknya. "e-eom-ma, be-lapa la-ma a-ku tel-tidul? Ke-napa la-tha-nya ko-ta ja-di bel-ubah"

"kau lama sekali tertidur, semuanya menunggumu, termasuk Do..." Leeteuk terdiam, dia hampir saja salah bicara. Eunhyuk beralih memadang Leeteuk.

"ke-napa eom-ma?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan mata polosnya. Leeteuk tersenyum kecil. "tidak ada apa-apa sayang"

"mi-an eom-ma... pa-thi Hyuk-kie me-lepot-kan eom-ma dan the-mua-nya"

"ani, Hyukkie tidak perlu berpikir seperti itu nde? Eomma dan yang lainya senang Hyukkie akhirnya bisa bangun lagi" 'tapi kenapa kau melupakan Donghae sayang? Kasihan dia?' sampung Leeteuk dalam hati.

Mereka tidak tahu seseorang sedang melihat dari balik pintu dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan senyum di wajah tampanya. Namja itu menghapus air matanya kasar saat merasakan tepukan di pundaknya.

"tuan Lee.. omo anda baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang perawat yang khawatir melihat namja berpakaian kantor ini.

"nde, gwenchana"

"anda tidak masuk?"

"tidak, aku sedang ada urusan! Oh iya suster tolong berikan bunga ini untuk Hyukkie"

"baiklah" kata perawat itu ragu sambil menerima seikat bunga rosemary.

"dan jangan beritaukan dari siapa, bilang saja dari ... eum penggemar rahasianya" kata Donghae dengan senyum angelicnya. Perawat itu mengangguk.

"terimakasih" Donghae berjalan meninggalkan rumah sakit. Perawat itu tersenyum dengan mata sendu "kasihan tuan Lee" katanya pelan. lalu membuka pintu rawat Eunhyuk.

"selamat siang ahjumma, Hyukkie"

"the-la-mat thi-ang" kata Eunhyuk dengan senyum manisnya, Leeteuk pun ikut tersenyum.

"bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"thu-dah le-bih ba-ik, bah-kan Hyuk-kie thu-dah the-di-kit lan-cal bel-bicala da-lipada yang du-lu"

"baguslah kalau begitu, oh iya Hyukkie tadi aku bertemu pengagum rahasiamu? Dan dia memberikan Hyukkie ini" kata si perawat sambil menyodorkan bunga berwarna ungu itu pada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tersenyum gembira, pipi putih susunya merona.

"waaaa, in-dah-nya! Can-tik ya eom-ma?" Eunhyuk menampakkan gummy smile khasnya, Leeteuk mengangguk. Tapi matanya tampak sedih, dia tahu siapa yang memberikan bunga itu.

"sini, biar eomma taruh di vas"

"ja-ngan du-lu eom-ma Hyuk-kie ma-thih mau me-meluk bung-a ini" kata Eunhyuk sambil mendekap bunganya. Leeteuk tersenyum lalu kembali duduk disamping Eunhyuk.

_skip time_

Eunhyuk terbaring di tempat tidurnya. Dia terus memandang bunga ungu di vas biru samping ranjangnya. Hatinya bertanya-tanya siapa sebenarnya pemberi bunga itu. kenapa selalu ada bunga rosemary di sini.

"Hyukkie, kenapa belum tidur?" tanya Leeteuk lembut. Eunhyuk mengalihkan tatapanya. "Sudah malam sayang, tidurlah"

"eom-ma, apa eom-ma ta-hu thi-apa pem-beli bu-nga ini?"

"eum... bukanya itu dari pengangum rahasiamu?"

"i-ya ta-pi bung-a i-tu the-la-lu ada di-thi-ni kan eom-ma?"

"suatu saat kau pasti akan tahu dari siapa bunga itu" kata Leeteuk sambil duduk di tepi tempat tidur Eunhyuk. "Hyukkie tahu apa arti bunga rosemary?" Eunhyuk menggeleng.

"bunga rosemary diartikan sebagai sebuah memory kuat, tidak akan terlupa sampai kapanpun" Leeteuk menyelimuti tubuh Eunhyuk sampai leher. "orang yang memberikan bunga rosemary kepada pasangan, berarti orang itu sedang merindukanya, sangat merindukanya" ujar Leeteuk sembari mengecup dahi Eunhyuk. "jaljayo Hyukkie"

"jal-ja-yo eom-ma" Leeteuk terus mengelus rambut coklat Eunhyuk sampai namja manis ini tidur. Dia tersenyum miris mengingat Donghae yang sejak hari Eunhyuk sadar tidak pernah menampakkan batang hidungnya lagi.

"tuhan, apa yang sebenarnya sedang eungkau rencanakan untuk Eunhyuk dan Donghae? Jangan siksa mereka tuhan... kasihanilah mereka" doa Leeteuk yang di akhiri dengan air mata.

…haehyuk…

#Henry POV

Sudah 1 bulan Eunhyuk hyung menjalani terapi kesembuhan. Sekarang dia sudah bisa berjalan normal, walaupun masih sering terjatuh. Aku bahagia bisa melihat senyum khas hyungku lagi, mendengar ocehanya yang tidak kenal waktu padahal bicaranya tidak begitu jelas, melihat bola mata jernihnya yang seperti anak kecil. Sungguh aku sangat merindukanya.

Tapi, sejak itu juga aku tidak pernah melihat Donghae hyung. Bagaimana perasaanya? Seberapa sakit hatinya, apa dia kembali frustasi seperti saat pertama tahu Hyukkie hyung koma? Kenapa Hyukkie hyung tidak bisa mengingat Donghae hyung? Kenapa hanya Donghae hyung?

Aku melihat kedepan. Disana duduk dua namja yang saling berhadapan. Eunhyuk hyung tampak bersemangat menjalani terapi terakhir ini sebelum dia pulang untuk menjali rawat jalan.

"nah Hyukkie coba katakan huruf vokal" kata Siwon, dokter terapi yang menangani Hyukkie hyung.

"A...I...U...E...O" kata Hyukkie hyung dengan wajah polosnya. Siwon tersenyum menampakkan dimple smilenya.

"bagus, kau benar-benar luar biasa! Baru 1 bulan tapi sudah bisa bicara normal, hebat!" kata Siwon sambil mencubit pipi Hyukkie hyung, membuat kakakku menggembungkan pipinya imut.

"doktel mem-pel-lakukan Hyukkie thepelti anak ke-cil" mereka cukup dekat. Andai itu Hyukkie dan Donghae hyung, aku akan senang. Aku menghampiri mereka, berdehem pelan supaya mereka sadar masih ada orang disini.

"Henly, ke-mana eomma? Kau tidak kuli-ah?" tanya Hyukkie hyung kepadaku. Aku menggeleng.

"aku libur hyung, eomma sedang belanja untuk menyambut Hyukkie hyung pulang"

"benalkah? Apa ti-dak melepotkan?"

"tidak, ini semua untuk mengambarkan kegembiraan kami" kataku yang dibalas anggukan.

"wahh keluarga Hyukkie mau membuat pesta ya?"

"iya, doktel mau ikut ju-ga?" tanya Hyukkie hyung. Jangan! Lebih baik mengajak Donghae hyung dengan topeng ninja daripada mengajak dokter tebar pesona ini. aku mencoba mendeathglare Siwon.

"ini hanya makan malam biasa kok hyung! Ga' ada siapa-siapa, Cuma eomma, appa, aku dan hyung! Masa orang asing mau ikut juga" kataku sewot. Entah kenapa aku benci dengan dokter ini, dia bisa dekat dengan Hyukkie hyung tapi bagaimana dengan Donghae hyung?

"Henly ja-ngan bicala thepelti itu? tidak tho-pan" kata Eunhyuk hyung sambil memukul lenganku. "mi-an doktel, adik-ku berbi-cala kathal"

"ani, gwenchana! Aku tahu mereka ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu, 2 tahun itu sangat lama lo? Pasti mereka sangat merindukanmu" kata Siwon sambil tersenyum. Dasar, ya iyalah lama. Bayi baru lahir aja tahu kalau 2 tahun itu lama, pabo!

"lagipula aku ada acara dengan dokter dirumah sakit lain" kata Siwon menambahi. Igh, siapa juga yang tanya! Dasar!

"oh iya Hyukkie ini untukmu" Siwon memberikan sebuah kotak berwarna pink dengan pita love. Hem sok so sweet.

"apa ini doktel?"

"itu hadiah karena Hyukkie sudah bisa pulang nanti, selamat ya?"

"go-mawo doktel"

"ayo hyung! Eomma pasti sudah menunggu kita di rumah" aku menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk hyung yang membuatnya otomatis berdiri.

"doktel, Hyukkie pu-lang dulu nde? Telimakathih atath themuanya, mian kalau Hyukkie thelalu mele-potkan doktel thaat Hyukkie di thi-ni"

"hahaha ani, kau pasienku yang sangat manis dan lucu Hyukkie! Aku bersyukur memiliki pasien sepertimu" kata Siwon sambil membelai pipi Hyukkie hyung. Andwe! Hanya Hae hyung yang boleh melakukanya.

"hyung ayo" aku berusaha menyeret hyungku satu ini.

"henly, tidak thopan"

"hahaha sudahlah, mungkin Henry ingin kau cepat pulang! Hati-hati ya? Jangan lupa terapi tetap dilakukan seminggu 2 kali, arra?"

"nde, anyeong doktel"

Aku berjalan dengan tetap menggandeng tangan Hyukkie hyung meninggalkan ruangan ini.

#Henry POV END

…haehyuk…

Di tempat lain, tepatnya sebuah gedung perusahan megah di pusat kota Seoul. Di ruang sang presdir. Donghae duduk menatap tumpukan dokumen dengan malas. Sudah beberapa hari ini dia terus bergelut dengan dokumen itu. kantung mata sampai tercetak jelas di wajah tampanya. Dia menghela napas dan kembali membaca dokumen itu. tiba-tiba pintu ruangan dibuka, menampakkan seorang namja bertubuh tinggi dengan balutan jas hitamnya.

"Donghae, Eunhyuk hari ini pulang dari rumah sakit" kata namja dengan name tag Zhoumi. Donghae menghentikan aktifitasnya, lalu memandang Zhoumi. "tadi pagi Henry yang mengatakanya padaku"

Hening. Zhoumi memandang Donghae yang menundukkan kepala.

"Donghae..."

"lalu apa yang bisa aku lakukan hyung? Menemuinya sambil mengucapkan kata selamat lalu memeluknya?" kata Donghae pelan masih menunduk. "apa hyung mau dia berteriak histeris dan kehilangan semua ingatan untuk selamanya?"

"mian aku hanya ingin memberitahumu, bukan maksudku untuk membuatmu semakin sedih" kata Zhoumi prihatin. Donghae tersenyum kecil.

"gwenchana, sekarang bisakah hyung meninggalkanku? Aku ingin sendiri hyung"

"tapi..."

"aku mohon" dengan perlahan Zhoumi menutup pintu ruangan itu. sepi, yang terdengar hanya suara isakan kecil milik sang presdir. Hatinya sakit merasakan retakan yang kian melebar. Dia berdiri dari kursinya, dengan sekali kipas menjatuhkan semua benda yang ada di mejanya. Suara ribut itu membuat Yonna, yeoja berambut panjang yang berperan sebagai sekertaris menghampiri ruangan sang derektur.

Dia terkejut melihat semua dokumen, laptop den pecahan kaca berserakan dilantai. "OMO, apa yang terjadi presdir?" tanya yeoja berpakaina mini ini. Donghae hanya diam masih tetap menundukkan kepala. Dengan takut Yoona mendekati meja derektur. "presdir?"

Donghae menghela napas berat, menyambar jas yang ada di kursinya lalu berjalan keluar ruangan. Sebelum melewati pintu dia berhenti, menoleh kearah Yoona. Yoona yang sebenarnya naksir berat pada sang derektur gelagapan dengan wajah merona.

"beritau OB, untuk membersihkan semuanya, dan batalkan meetingku hari ini"

"tapi, presdir ada 3 meeting penting hari ini, salah satunya klien kita dari luar negeri"

"kau sudah berani mengaturku?"

"a-ani.. maaf presdir" Yoona menunduk takut. Donghae berjalan meninggalkan ruangan dengan acuh.

Beberapa menit kemudian tampak mobil lamborghini gallardo berwarna merah terpakir di depan toko bunga. Dari dalam mobil keluarlah seorang namja berkemeja putih dengan balutan jas hitam.

'kling-kling' suara bel yang menandakan pengunjung masuk. Sang penjual bunga tersenyum melihat siapa yang datang.

"selamat siang tuan Lee" sapa si penjual bunga. Donghae tersenyum sebagai jawaban. "rosemary hari ini sangat indah"

"nde, seperti biasanya saja" florist itu segera merangkai bunga berkelopak ungu itu. Donghae melihat beberapa bunga di sampingnya. matanya tertuju pada satu bunga berkelopak oranye.

"namanya bunga calendula, melambangkan kesedihan hati" kata si florist tanpa menatap Donghae. Namja tampan itu mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga kecil itu.

"rangkai dengan rosemarynya" kata Donghae sambil menyerahkan bunga itu.

"anda sedang sedih?" tanya si florist yang membuat Donghae tersenyum kecil.

…haehyuk…

Eunhyuk memasuki halaman rumahnya dengan senyum lebar. Baru kali ini dia merasa sangat rindu dengan rumahnya. Henry yang berjalan di belakang Eunhyuk ikut tersenyum melihat sang kakak yang menari-nari riang.

"hati-hati hyung, nanti jatuh lo?"

"hehehe, mian, habithnya aku melin-dukan lu-mah? The-pelti mimpi"

"sekarang bukan mimpi lagi Hyukkie hyung, hyung sudah sadar dan kembali untuk kami" Henry merangkul pundak Eunhyuk memasuki rumah.

"SELAMAT DATANG URI HYUKKIE!" teriak semua yang ada disana. Eunhyuk tersenyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"eom-ma, appa, Thung-minnie hyung, Kyu, jhou-mi hyung, Henly... goma-wo" kata Eunhyuk dengan lelehan air mata. "mian-nde, su-dah menyuthah-kan kalian"

"ani, jangan bicara seperti itu! kita bersyukur kau ada disini lagi Hyukkie" kata Sungmin sambil merangkul Eunhyuk.

"jangan bertindak bodoh lagi ya monyet hyung!" kata Kyuhyun.

"kau memang luar biasa" kata Zhoumi.

"hyung, kita semua merindukan hyung.. selamat ya hyung" kata Henry, semuanya bergantian memeluk Eunhyuk.

"telimakathih"

"Eunhyuk anak appa? Selamat datang kembali kerumah nde?" kata Kangin sang appa sambil merangkul Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk membalas rangkulan yang sangat dirindukanya itu,

"Hyukkie pu-lang appa, Hyukkie pul-ang"

Semuanya tersenyum menyambut kepulangan Eunhyuk. Sekarang mereka melingkari meja makan yang dipenuhi dengan makanan itu.

"yay waktunya makan!" seru Kyuhyun dan Henry berbarengan. Yang langsung dihadiahi jitakan sayang dari Sungmin yang memang duduk diantara mereka.

"dasar, apa yang ada diotak kalian hanya makan?" tanya Sungmin ketus, semuanya tertawa. Tiba-tiba bel rumah berbunyi, Eunhyuk segera berlari membuka pintu. Dia terkejut melihat seorang namja dengan bunga rosemary ditanganya.

"thiapa?" tanya Eunhyuk. Namja itu tersenyum.

"apa ini rumah Kim Eunhyuk?"

"ya, thaya thendiri. Anda thiapa?"

"ini, bunga titipan dari pengagum rahasia anda, silahkan diterima" namja itu menyerahkan seikat bunga rosemary pada Eunhyuk, membuat namja penyuka susu strawberry ini kebingungan. "saya permisi dulu"

Eunhyuk menatap pengirim bunga itu, lalu beralih menatap bunganya.

"losemaly la-gi? thebenalnya thiapa peng-agum lahasia itu?"

"siapa Hyukkie?" tanya Leeteuk yang sudah berdiri di belakang Eunhyuk.

"pengilim bung-a eomma, peng-angum laha-thia itu, mengilim-i Hyukkie bunga losemaly la-gi"

"berarti itu ucapan bahagianya untukmu Hyukkie, dia turut senang karena Hyukkie sudah pulang"

"ta-pi, kok dia ta-hu Hyukkie thu-dah pulang?"

"eum, jadi ini menandakan dia sangat menyayangimu, sudah! Kajja masuk, kasihan yang lain menunggu" Leeteuk membawa Eunhyuk masuk kerumah. Dari mobil merah yang terparkir di sebelah rumah Eunhyuk, tampak Donghae yang tersenyum dengan mata sendunya. Setelah puas memandang dia melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan area perumahan itu.

.

TBC

.


	7. Chapter 7

love memory

cast:

Lee Donghae

Kim Eunhyuk

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Zhoumi

Henry Kim

Kim Leeteuk

And others (seiring berjalanya cerita^^)

Synopsis:

penyesalan selalu datang di belakang. itulah yang dirasakan seorang Lee Donghae. disaat dia mengetahui perasaan sukanya terhadap Kim Eunhyuk, sahabat masa kecilnya, persistiwa itupun terjadi. akankah mereka bersama?

.

Warning: BL/yaoi, OOC, EYD dimana-mana, AU, Geje

Tidak suka jangan dibaca /^_^/

.

.

.

Chapter 7

#Eunhyuk POV

Sudah satu setengah bulan aku dirumah. Rasanya aku kembali hidup. Sekarang aku sudah bisa berbicara normal, berjalan dengan benar dan melakukan aktifitas seperti dulu.

Seperti pagi ini, aku bersiap-siap untuk bekerja. Ini adalah pengalaman pertama setelah aku bangun dari tidur panjang. Rasanya sungguh menegangkan. Aku bekerja di cafe milik Sungmin hyung. Tentunya dengan berbagai alasan, kalian tidak tahu bagaimana proktektifnya hyungku yang satu itu. padahal dia bukan hyung asliku, kami hanya sepupu tapi dia sangat menyayangiku.

Aku keluar kamar sambil merapikan jaket kuning kesayanganku. Berjalan menuruni anak tangga, dan melihat eomma yang sedang sibuk dengan masakanya.

"eomma~" kataku manja sambil merangkul bahu eomma. Eomma berbalik dan tersenyum.

"mau berangkat Hyukkie?" tanya eomma lembut sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat cantik seperti malaikat.

"nde, aku dijemput Wonnie hyung eomma"

"tapi kau sungguh sudah merasa baik? eomma tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa denganmu?" tanya eomma khawatir. Aku tersenyum meyakinkan.

"tenang saja eomma, Hyukkie sudah sembuh kok! lagipula Hyukkie bosan jika berada dirumah terus"

"baiklah hati-hati nde, salam eomma untuk dokter"

"nde eomma, annyeong~" aku berjalan keluar rumah. Di depan gerbang berdiri Siwon hyung disamping mobil audinya. Aku langsung mengucapkan selamat pagi, yang dibalas senyum menawan Siwon hyung.

#Eunhyuk POV END

Di mobil.

"kau tampak manis hari ini Hyukkie" kata Siwon memulai pembicaraan. Eunhyuk mempautkan bibir imut.

"Hyukkie namja hyung, tidak bisakah kalian mengatakan aku tampan"

"ani, kau tipe namja manis, akulah tipe namja tampan"

"hahaha hyung kepedean" kata Eunyuk sambil memukul lengan dokter muda itu.

"oh iya, jam berapa cafe buka?"

"eum, jam 10, tapi Hyukkie berangkat pagi untuk ikut membersihkan cafe hyung"

"begitukah, tapi jangan terlalu lelah, kau masih dalam proses pemulihan, ingat itu?"

"arra, arra! Hyung sama posesifnya seperti eomma"

"hei, posesife itu menunjukkan betapa sayangnya dia pada orang itu"

"jadi hyung sayang Hyukkie?" tanya Eunhyuk asal, yang membuat Siwon gelagapan.

"karena hari ini, hari pertamamu bekerja, aku akan menjadi costumer pertamamu bagaimana?" tanya Siwon berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"jeongmal hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan wajah polosnya.

"nde, supaya terkesan spesial, kau mau?"

"baiklah, Hyukkie akan memberikan layanan yang terbaik"

Mobil audi silver yang ditumpangi Siwon dan Eunhyuk berhenti didepan sebuah cafe. Dengan berbagai macam bunga yang tertanam disekeliling cafe, serta batu-batu putih ditata memenuhi latar, membuat cafe bernama 'Kyumin' itu tekesan indah dan asri. Eunhyuk keluar dari mobil itu.

"gomawo untuk tumpanganya hyung" kata Eunhyuk dengan gummy smilenya.

"nde, aku ke rumah sakit dulu ya? aku janji jam 10 akan kemari lagi menjadi costumer pertamamu"

"hahaha nde, tidak apa-apa asalkan tidak merepotkan Wonnie hyung! Annyeong" Eunhyuk melambaikan tangannya hingga mobil itu menghilang ditikungan jalan. Eunhyuk mengepalkan tangan keudara sambil berteriak 'fighting' lalu memasuki cafe.

Di sudut jalan tampak mobil lamborghini merah dengan seorang namja yang tengah menatap Eunhyuk dengan mata sendunya. Namja tampan itu tersenyum miris. Lalu meninggalkan jalan itu.

…haehyuk…

Di taman kota.

Donghae duduk di kursi yang menghubungkanya dengan air mancur. Wajahnya tampak sedih dengan kantung mata sebagai hiasan.

#Donghae POV

'Sekarang aku tahu, bagaimana rasa sakit yang dulu kau rasakan, Hyukkie? Seperti waktu berbalik! dulu kau pasti sedih saat melihatku bermesraan dengan Jessica, begitupun denganku saat ini. Hyukkie aku juga ingin mengantarkanmu, aku juga ingin duduk berdua bersamamu, aku ingin melihat mata bulat itu lagi, aku... aku ingin mendapatkan senyum gummy smilemu yang manis itu.

Apakah ini karma? Sampai kapan hukuman ini terus berlanjut? Apa aku kuat menghadapinya hingga selesai? Hyukkie apa yang harus aku perbuat?'

Tanpa terasa air mataku mengalir, dadaku sesak hingga sulit bernapas.

"langit menjadi gelap dan berkabut, menandakan hujan lebat akan datang" kata seseorang disampingku. Dengan malas aku menatap orang itu. mataku terbelalak kaget, sejak kapan dia ada disini?

"pastur?" kataku pelan. namja berbaju hitam panjang itu tersenyum, lalu mengalihkan tatapanya ke langit.

"sebelum terlambat, hanya ada 2 cara. Pertama menunggu hujan reda tanpa melakukan apa-apa, yang pastinya akan membutuhkan waktu sangat lama dan konsekuensi kedinginan serta basah kuyup" kata sang pastur lalu menatapku dengan mata sendunya. "atau kau bisa menggunakan cara ke 2, berlari ke tempat tujuan, walaupun resiko akan kehujanan tapi itu lebih baik daripada diam dengan resiko yang sama. Mencoba adalah hal yang lebih bagus bukan?"

Aku menunduk, meresapi perkataan pastur yang menurutku sangat misterius ini. tunggu! Mencoba, maksudnya?

"pastur, saya tahu maksud an...da" aku mendongak, menatap sekitar, mencari pastur itu. kapan dia pergi? Kemana pastur itu?

#Donghae POV END

Cafe KyuMin, cafe yang berdesain romantis dan indah. Dindingnya di cat cream dengan motif bunga berkelopak merah muda. Satu meja bundar di kelilingi 4 buah kursi yang saling berhadapan, dengan taplak warna soft pink yang lembut, lantai kayu serta pajangan beraneka bentuk di sudut ruangan. Eunhyuk tengah asik mengelap meja dan kursi. Membuat seorang namja cantik meenggeleng.

"Hyukkie, jangan di lap terus! Nanti mejanya hilang lo?"

"hehehe tidak apa-apa Wookie, kalau bersih kan pelanggan juga senang"

"iya tapi kau kan tidak boleh terlalu lelah, kalau sampai ketahuan Minnie hyung, gimana?" kata namja cantik aka Kim Ryeowook itu. dia adalah salah satu karyawan Sungmin yang bertugas sebagai chef.

"kan kau sendiri yang bilang Sungmin hyung sedang ada di luar kota"

"dasar! Aku kasih tahu dia lo?" ancam Ryeowook dengan deathglare andalanya. Tiba-tiba lonceng cafe berbunyi, menandakan ada pelanggan masuk.

"ada pelanggan" kata Ryeowook lalu menepuk bahu Eunhyuk. "sana, catat pesanannya, jangan tegang nde? Semangat!"

"gomawo Wookie" kata Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum. Ryeowook kembali ke dapur. "Wonnie hyung menempati janjinya ya?" kata Eunhyuk lalu berjalan ke meja pojok samping jendela yang menghubungkan langsung dengan jalan raya itu.

#Eunhyuk POV

Aku mendekati namja yang duduk di meja nomor 13. Apa benar dia Siwon hyung? Kok tumben pakai jaket, dan topi? Karena dia menatap ke jendela, aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Aku menghela napas panjang.

"selamat pagi" kataku mencoba seramah mungkin. Semoga berhasil? Dia menoleh, menatapku dengan kaca mata hitamnya. Namja ini hanya diam dan terus menatapku. Apa aku tampak aneh dengan seragam cafe ini? "selamat pagi tuan" sapaku sekali lagi. dia berdehem lalu menjawab salamku dengan senyumnya. 'tampan?'

Heee! Ada apa denganku? Hyukkie fokus, fokus!

"ini daftar menunya, anda mau pesan apa?" tanyaku dengan senyum gummy smile. "eum, kami punya menu baru, waffle cream vanila! Dijamin enak, bagaimana tuan?" namja ini diam, lalu mengangguk.

"dan kopi hitam tanpa gula"

'BLUSH~' lo, aku kenapa? Wajahku tiba-tiba merona? Apa karena suara namja ini?

"ba-baiklah, pesanan anda... waffle cream vanila dan kopi hitam tanpa gula" kataku gugup. Kenapa jadi gugup, profesional dong Hyukkie? Dia mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "mohon tunggu sebentar tuan"

Aku berlari memberikan kertas pesanan dan langsung melesat ke kamar mandi. Aku mencengkram kemejaku, berusaha meredam degupan gila ini. siapa namja itu? kenapa aku bisa merasakan hal aneh seperti ini?

#Eunhyuk POV

Eunhyuk keluar dari toilet. Yesung, kekasih Ryeowook yang bertugas sebagai pembuat minuman menatap aneh.

"kau kenapa, Nyuk?"

"gwenchana hyung, hehehe" kata Eunhyuk dengan senyum anehnya. Yesung hanya menggeleng lalu kembali bergelut dengan pesanan para pelanggan.

"Hyukkie, ini pesanan nomor 13" kata Ryeowook yang membuat Eunhyuk menghela napas berat. Dengan mencoba menghilangkan perasaan anehnya, Eunhyuk menghampiri namja itu.

"ini pesananya tuan, silahkan dinikmati"

"kau karyawan baru di cafe ini?" tanya namja itu setelah sekian lama diam. Eunhyuk berbalik, dan mengangguk.

"nde, eum.. bagaimana pelayanan saya tuan? Anda kurang puas?"

"mau jawaban jujur atau bohong?" tanya namja itu sambil menyeruput kopinya.

"tentu saja jawaban yang jujur, walaupun itu akan menyakitkan" kata Eunhyuk dengan wajah polosnya, membuat namja itu tersenyum kecil.

"pelayananmu..."namja itu lalu mengangkat jempolnya. Eunhyuk diam, lalu tersenyum lebar.

"maksud tuan… bagus" kata Eunhyuk yang dihadiahi anggukan namja berkacamata hitam itu. "wooah syukurlah"

"jadi aku pelanggan pertamamu?"

"iya tuan, anda adalah orang yang saya layani pertama di cafe ini"

"kalau begitu aku pantas di beri hadiah kan?"

"hadiah?" Eunhyuk menatap sekitar, mencari hadiah yang pas untuk si namja. Melihat kelauan polos Eunhyuk si namja kembali tersenyum.

"hadiahnya, bagaimana kalau setiap kali aku kesini... kau yang harus melayani?" kata namja itu sambil menyendok potongan waffle. Eunhyuk mengerjap imut lalu mengangguk mantap.

"nde, saya akan memberikan layanan spesial untuk tuan... eum..."

"Aiden, namaku Aiden"

.

TBC

.


	8. Chapter 8

love memory

cast:

Lee Donghae

Kim Eunhyuk

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Zhoumi

Henry Kim

Kim Leeteuk

And others (seiring berjalanya cerita^^)

Synopsis:

penyesalan selalu datang di belakang. itulah yang dirasakan seorang Lee Donghae. disaat dia mengetahui perasaan sukanya terhadap Kim Eunhyuk, sahabat masa kecilnya, persistiwa itupun terjadi. akankah mereka bersama?

.

Warning: BL/yaoi, OOC, EYD dimana-mana, AU, Geje

Tidak suka jangan dibaca /^_^/

.

.

.

Chapter 8

Hari ini tepat 1 minggu aku bekerja di cafe KyuMin. Di sini aku mendapatkan teman baru, Ryeowook si namja cantik, baik dan peduli tapi cerewet, bekerja sebagai chef pembuat dessert. Ada Yesung hyung, namja bersurai hitam penyuka kura-kura. Pacar dari Ryeowook. Dia menjadi pembuat minum, terkadang menghibur sebagai penyanyi di cafe ini. Sungmin hyung sedang di luar kota jadi selama seminggu aku tidak melihatnya. Dia menangani kasir. Dan masih banyak karyawan lain.

Aku juga bertemu dengan seorang namja misterius. Aku sampai hapal di mana dia duduk, apa yang dia pesan dan jam berapa dia datang. Namja itu bernama Aiden, selalu memakai topi, kacamata hitam dan jaket. Aku kira dia bekerja sebagai mata-mata. Ternyata dia mempunyai sebuah perusahaan, karena aku sering melihatnya melakukan video call untuk memimpin rapat.

Tapi, entah kenapa namja itu selalu membuat perasaanku aneh. Sepertinya aku pernah merasakanya, tapi kapan? Aku ingat-ingat malah kepalaku sakit.

Oh iya ini sudah jam sepuluh lebih lima belas menit. Biasanya Aiden sudah datang, tapi ini kok tidak ada? Apa dia tidak ke sini? Tapi kenapa? Sesibuk itukah Aiden? Padahal tampangnya seperti orang tersantai seantreo jagat raya.

"hooy!" aku terlonjak saat seseorang berteriak di belakangku. Aku menoleh, mendapati Sungmin hyung berdiri berkacak pinggang. "aku tidak menggaji karyawan untuk melamun saudara Kim Eunhyuk"

"hehehe mian hyung, tidak sengaja"

"dasar! Oh iya ini aku membawakan oleh-oleh khusus untuk nae Hyukkie"

"jeongmal? Gomawo hyung~" Aku memeluk hyungku yang paling imut ini. "bogosipeso hyung"

"hehehe nado Hyukkie"

Bunyi bel masuk membuatku melepaskan pelukkan Sungmin hyung. Aku menatap seorang namja yang membuatku menunggu. Opps... apa yang aku katakan? Apa aku memang menunggunya? Tidak, tidak!

"Hyukkie mau kemana?" aku tidak memperdulikan Sungmin hyung, terus berjalan sampai tempat duduk pojok dekat jendela, meja nomor 13.

"hai" sapaku, membuat namja misterius aka Aiden ini menatapku. Dia tersenyum, tanpa sadar aku pun ikut tersenyum. "kok tumben datang jam segini?"

"kau menungguku?" 'JLEDER' bagai di sambar petir. Aduh dengan gampangnya dia membuatku mati kutu.

"eum.. ti-tidak! Kukira orang santai sepertimu tidak bisa sibuk" kataku mencari alasan. Aiden tertawa lalu mengelus rambutku 'blush~' kan terjadi lagi? Kenapa langsung merona sih? "eum itu, yah seperti biasa?" tanyaku gugup, dia mengangguk. Aku segera berjalan ke dapur tidak melihat Sungmin hyung yang bertampang aneh di tempatnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku kembali membawa nampan berisi waffle dan kopi. Lho, apa Aiden dan Sungmin hyung saling kenal? Mereka berbincang seperti teman akrab.

"Sungminie hyung mengenal Aiden?" tanyaku to the point. Entah aku buang kemana nilai kesopananku, saat ini aku sangat pensaran.

"Aiden...?" tanya Sungmin hyung dengan wajah bingungnya. Aiden tersenyum lalu menepuk bahu Sungmin hyung.

"nde, kami sahabat lama, dia adalah sunbaeku di SMP! Benarkan Sungmin hyung?"

"eh, oh ya i-itu benar"

"lo kalau Aiden adik kelas Sungmin hyung berarti dulu kita satu sekolah?"

"ya begitulah, tapi aku pindah ke luar negeri, dan baru kembali beberapa minggu yang lalu" jelas Aiden, aku hanya mengangguk paham.

#Eunhyuk POV END

…haehyuk…

"jadi ini semua rencanamu, Hae?" tanya Sungmin setelah sekian lama keheningan terjadi di antara mereka. Saat ini Sungmin dan Aiden yang sebenarnya adalah Donghae duduk di bawah pohon di taman kota. Donghae mengangguk lalu meneguk minuman kalengnya lagi.

"mungkin ini tindakan terbodoh yang pernah aku lakukan, tapi semua rasa takutku hilang, kalah oleh rasa rinduku yang kian membesar hyung" Donghae menghela napas panjang, menegadahkan kepalnya menatap langit biru yang cerah. "aku sudah tidak bisa memikirkan cara lain hyung! walaupun aku harus menjadi Aiden, asal bisa dekat dengan Hyukkie aku rela hyung" Sungmin mengelus pundak Donghae.

"gwenchana, kau harus kuat Hae! Aku akan selalu mendukungmu"

"jinjja? Hyung tidak melarangku melakukan tindakan bodoh ini?"

"cinta kalian sedang di uji, kau harus tetap memperjuangkanya! Aku dan lainya akan berusaha membantu, kau tidak sendiri"

"gomawo hyung, jeongmal gomawo..." Sungmin memeluk Donghae, berusaha menyalurkan kekuatan untuk namja yang sudah dianggapnya adik ini.

…haehyuk…

NB: (disini Aiden-atau nama samaran Donghae hanya dipakai untuk Eunhyuk)

Minggu pagi yang cerah. Eunhyuk dan Siwon sedang menghabiskan waktu libur di sebuah toko buku terkenal di kota Seoul. Siwon mencari buku kedokteran dan Eunhyuk melihat-lihat kesukaanya, komik one piece. Karena terlalu asik Eunhyuk tidak sengaja menyenggol seseorang yang tengah berjalan di sampingnya. Eunhyuk menoleh sembari mengatupkan tanganya meminta maaf.

"hei" sapa orang itu. Eunhyuk terdiam, dia merasa mengenali suara ini. dengan perlahan dia membuka mata, melihat seorang namja berkacamata dan topi hitam, serta kemeja putih tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

"Aiden" kata Eunhyuk dengan senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya.

"tumben kita bertemu disini"

"iya, jadi terasa sedikit aneh! Aiden sedang mencari buku?" ujar Eunhyuk sembari memperhatikan sebuah buku bersampul hitam yang dipegang Donghae.

"nde, untuk selingan" jawab Donghae masih dengan senyumnya, Eunhyuk mengangguk sebagai tanggapan. "kau kesini bersama Sungmin hyung?"

"ani, aku kesini bersama..."

"Hyukkie aku cari-cari ternyata kau ada disini" belum selesai Eunhyuk berbicara Siwon sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Donghae terdiam sambil mencengkram erat bukunya.

"Hyukkie, kau mengenalnya?" tanya Siwon saat mengetahui Eunhyuk terus memperhatikan Donghae.

"nde Wonnie hyung, kenalkan dia Aiden. Costumer pertamaku di cafe! Aiden ini Siwon hyung, dokter muda yang banyak menolongku"

"annyeong Choi Siwon imnida" kata Siwon sambil mengulurkan tanganya. Donghae terdiam, menghembuskan napas berat lalu membalas uluran tangan itu.

"Aiden Lee" katanya datar.

"oh iya Hyukkie aku sudah mendapatkan bukunya, ayo kita pergi! Aku sudah lapar" kata Siwon sambil mengandeng tangan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk berusaha melepaskan tautan tanganya karena merasa tidak enak dengan Donghae. Entah kenapa dia merasakan Donghae kini tengah menatapnya dari balik kaca mata hitam itu.

"aku duluan" kata Aiden dengan nada datarnya lalu berjalan pergi.

"Hyukkie temanmu itu tidak sopan ya?" cibir Siwon. Eunhyuk hanya diam sambil memperhatikan punggung tegap Donghae.

skip time

#Eunhyuk POV

Aku duduk di pinggir jendela. Menikmati angin sore yang menerpa lembut wajahku. Sebenarnya aku kenapa? Setiap di dekat Aiden aku merasa nyaman dan selalu merona. Seperti aku mengenalnya, tapi kenyataanya aku tidak kenal? Hati ini seperti menyuruh untuk mengingat seseorang. Tapi siapa dan kenapa aku harus mengingatnya? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Tapi tidak mungkin kan? Aiden juga tidak mengenalku! Ini benar-benar membuatku bingung.

Aku mengalihkan tatapanku, lalu mengambil buku bersampul hitam yang baruku beli. Setelah Aiden pergi aku membeli buku yang sama denganya. Mungkin karena penasaran. Orang misterius seperti Aiden suka membaca buku seperti apa.

Judul buku ini, "feelings of sadness and regret" perasaan yang sedih dan penyesalan. Dari judulnya saja sudah sangat membosankan. pasti isinya hanya tulisan. Tidak ada gambar seperti komik. Kenapa Aiden membeli buku seperti ini ya?

Aku membuka halaman pertama, terdapat gambar seseorang sedang membenamkan kepala diantara lutut sambil membawa sebuah apel. Tulisan di bawahnya "kenapa penyesalan selalu datang di belakang? Lalu, apakah saat ini hubungan cinta kita terlarang?"

"Aiden... apa kau sedang patah hati?" kataku sambil menunduk.

"Hyukkie ada kiriman bunga untukmu sayang" kata Eomma sambil membuka pintu kamarku. Aku mengambil bunga itu lalu kembali duduk. Rosemary lagi. aku mengamatinya, sudah 2 kali rangkaian bunga ungu ini di tambah bunga berkelopak oranye di tengahnya. Tunggu! Ada sebuah surat kecil terselip diantara bunga ungu dan oranye. Surat beramplop biru. Dengan penasaran aku membuka surat itu.

**_semoga hari ini kau bahagia_**

**_DH_**

.

TBC

.


	9. Chapter 9

love memory

cast:

Lee Donghae

Kim Eunhyuk

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Zhoumi

Henry Kim

Kim Leeteuk

And others (seiring berjalanya cerita^^)

Synopsis:

penyesalan selalu datang di belakang. itulah yang dirasakan seorang Lee Donghae. disaat dia mengetahui perasaan sukanya terhadap Kim Eunhyuk, sahabat masa kecilnya, persistiwa itupun terjadi. akankah mereka bersama?

.

Warning: BL/yaoi, OOC, EYD dimana-mana, AU, Geje

Tidak suka jangan dibaca /^_^/

.

.

.

Chapter 9

Aku sedang menunggu bus di halte. Siwon hyung yang selalu menjemputku sedang sibuk. Makanya berangkat kerja hari ini aku mencoba naik bus. Sebenarnya eomma, Henry dan Sungmin hyung melarangku. Tapi aku ingin mencoba hal baru.

Aku menatap kedepan, melihat jalan raya yang ramai dilalui kendaraan pribadi.

"_HYUKKIE...!" teriak seseorang sambil terus berlari. Eunhyuk menatap namja yang tengah menyebrang jalan sambil melambaikan tangan padanya. Dia melebarkan mata melihat sebuah mobil melaju kencang kearah namja itu._

"_... AWAS!"_

Apa itu tadi? Ah, kepalaku tiba-tiba pusing! Apakah aku pernah mengalami sesutu di halte ini? lalu siapa namja yang memanggilku itu? wajahnya tidak jelas.

#Eunhyuk POV END

Eunhyuk terus terdiam sambil mencengkram kepalanya. Sampai dia tidak sadar ada mobil lamborghini merah berhenti di dekatnya.

"hei" sapa pemilik mobil sambil berjalan kearah Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk mendongak.

"Aiden?" tanyanya mencoba memastikan.

"kau kenapa? Sakit? Wajahmu pucat" kata Donghae khawatir. Eunhyuk menggeleng.

"gwenchana! Tadi sedikit pusing tapi sudah tidak kok"

"begitukah? Kau perlu kuantar kerumah sakit?"

"tidak usah Aiden"

"baiklah" hening, lama mereka terdiam. "kau sedang menunggu bus?" tanyanya mencoba menghilangkan kecanggungan diantara mereka.

"iya, hari ini aku berangkat kerja sendiri"

"ayo kuantar"

"tidak usah, itu akan merepotkan Aiden"

"tidak merepotkan, lagipula aku juga ingin menemui Sungmin hyung! Kajja" Aiden menggandeng tangan Eunhyuk masuk kemobilnya.

Mobil merah itu berjalan dengan kecepatan sedang menembus kota Seoul. Eunhyuk sesekali melirik Donghae yang tengah fokus mengemudikan mobil. dia terdiam saat melihat sebuah boneka monyet di dasbord mobil mewah itu.

"_selamat natal!" seru Eunhyuk dan namja itu serempak. Mereka saling tukar kado._

"_waaaa syalnya bagus Hae, ada gambar pisangnya! aku suka, gomawo"_

"_cheonma, hehehe boneka monyet ini juga lucu Hyukkie" mereka berdua tertawa._

Eunhyuk menggeleng cepat. Ingatan itu terjadi lagi. seperti sebuah kaset rusak yang berbutar di otaknya.

"kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Donghae saat melihat Eunhyuk memijat kepalanya. Eunhyuk menggeleng sambil berkata tidak apa-apa. dia kembali melihat boneka itu.

"Aiden" kata Eunhyuk yang di jawab gumaman oleh Donghae. "boneka monyetnya lucu, tidak kusangka Aiden menyukai hal seperti itu"

"itu hadiah"kata Aiden pelan, matanya berubah sendu.

"hadiah? Pasti dari orang yang spesial, Aiden sampai membawanya kemana-mana"

"begitulah, orang yang sangat berharga melebihi nyawaku sendiri" gumam Donghae yang masih bisa didengar Eunhyuk.

…haehyuk…

Mereka berdua sampai di cafe. Sungmin segera memeriksa Eunhyuk takut terjadi apa-apa denganya.

"sudah dong Sungminie hyung! Aku baik-baik saja"

"jinja? Kau itu anak nakal, sudah di bilang jangan naik bus sendiri! Aku kan bisa menjemputmu"

"aku tidak naik bus kok hyung, Aiden mengantarkanku"

"Aiden...?" Sungmin menatap seseorang yang memasuki cafenya. Dia tersenyum. "hehehe pantas wajahnmu merona terus nae Hyukkie" goda Sungmin yang membuat Eunhyuk langsung salah tingkah.

"aniyo! ada-ada aja hyung ini! Uda ah aku kedalam dulu"

"ani ani! Lebih baik kau membantu hyung!"

"bantu apa hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil memiringkan kepala.

"pergilah ke swalayan, bahan-bahan dapur habis dan aku belum sempat belanja"

"Tapi aku tidak tahu letak swalayan hyung, nanti kalau Hyukkie teresat gimana?"

"tidak akan! Kan ada Aiden, Aiden kau mau kan mengantarkan Hyukkie belanja?" tanya Sungmin dengan kedipan matanya. Aiden tersenyum samar.

"hyung ini bagaimana? Jangan merepotkan orang begitu dong!"

"baiklah" kata Aiden sambil beranjak dari duduknya. Eunhyuk mengaruk belakang kepalanya, mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya.

"tolong ya Aiden..." kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum lebar.

#Eunhyuk POV

Di sinilah aku sekarang! Sebuah toko perbelanjaan besar di pusat kota Seoul. Sungminie hyung ada-ada saja, aku kan jadi tidak enak sama Aiden. Huu'uh mana suasana dari tadi canggung lagi. sepertinya hanya aku saja yang merasakanya, karena Aiden setauku memang pendiam, kalau diajak ngomong dulu baru dia mau bicara. Tapi aku bingung mau ngomong apa!?

"sudah semua?" tanya Aiden yang membuatku terlonjak kaget.

"Aiden jangan muncul tiba-tiba dong! Akukan jadi kaget!"

"dari tadi aku ada disini, kau saja yang keenakkan melamun"

"oh jinja? Mian" kataku sambil menggaruk pipi yang sebenarnya tidak gatal." Oh iya tinggal satu barang!" aku sedikit berlari ke rak kismis. Waduh? Kismis permintaan Minnie hyung ada diatas. Aku berjinjit untuk mengambilnya, agak susah karena letaknya yang terlalu tinggi. Tiba-tiba dari belakang aku merasakan seseorang berdiri dan mengambil kismis itu. aku menoleh mendapati Aiden memberikannya padaku.

"go-gomawo" kataku gugup. Argh.. ada apa denganmu, Hyukkie? Aku berjalan cepat sambil menyembunyikan rona merah ini.

"ayo hyung! Cicipi cumi bakar ini, dijamin enak dengan harga murah! Tidak membuat dompet anda tipis, ayo cicipi hyung" hei apa-apaan orang ini! kenapa dia menarik tanganku seenaknya. "silahkan cicipi dulu, anda pasti akan suka dengan rasanya. Ini produk terbaru kami lo?" katanya sambil memberiku setusuk cumi. Orang ini maksa sekali? Aku kan tidak bisa makan seafood.

"maaf saya ti..."

"oh anda tidak yakin dengan rasanya ya? Ini produk unggulan kami? Ayo silahkan dicoba, beli 2 bungkus gratis 1, karena masih promo! Ayo silahkan"

Aku menatap cumi bakar ini, enak sih enak! Tapi aku tidak bisa makan seafood. Mana orangnya maksa banget lagi? aku kan tidak bisa menolak. Aku terbelalak, saat tanganku dipengang dan Aiden memasukkan cumi itu kemulutnya.

"rasanya memang enak, tapi sebaiknya anda lihat-lihat dulu siapa yang ditawari" kata Aiden sambil memandang tajam si penjual. "dia alergi seafood, bagaimana kalau sampai dia mati? anda bisa dituntut" Aiden mengandeng tanganku menjauhi tempat itu.

"Aiden..." panggilku pelan. dia menoleh. "darimana Aiden tahu aku alergi seafood?" tanyaku to the point. Aku sangat penasaran, Setauku hanya keluarga dan teman terdekatku yang tahu.

"asal tebak" katanya santai.

_skip time_

Aku duduk di ruang tunggu swalayan sambil memijat kakiku yang agak pegal. Mengingat aku tidak pernah melakukan aktifitas berat membuatku mudah kelelahan. Aku menatap sekitar, Segitu lamanyakah aku tertidur? Semuanya jadi terasa berbeda. Aku merasakan pipi sebelah kananku dingin. Dengan spontan aku menoleh mendapati Aiden yang tersenyum kecil.

"Aiden! Kau benar-benar jail" kataku sambil memukul lenganya.

"salahmu sendiri, jangan suka melamun! Apalagi di tempat ramai seperti ini" katanya sambil duduk di sampingku.

"siapa yang melamun?" kataku tidak terima. Aiden hanya menggeleng lalu memberikan susu strawberry padaku. "untukku?" tanyaku merona, dia mengangguk. "gomawo, Ah... mashita! Aiden tahu darimana aku suka susu strawberry"

"hanya asal tebak"

"asal tebak lagi? tapi mana mungkin bisa benar 2x berturut-turut"

"iya gampang, namja manis sepertimu pasti juga menyukai hal manis" 'BLUSH~' tuh kan! padahal hanya jawaban asal tapi aku sudah merona seperti ini! huwaaa aku malu!

"jangan gombali aku seperti itu, aku namja Aiden"

"nde, tapi namja yang sangat manis" katanya dengan senyum jail. Aku menggembungkan pipiku kesal, dia mengacak-acak rambutku sambil tertawa lebar.

#Eunhyuk pov end

"_jangan menggodaku, ikan!" kata Eunhyuk tidak terima. Namja didepanya malah tertawa dan men__gacak__ rambut Eunhyuk__,__ membuat rambut coklat lembut itu berantakan. "yaaa jangan diberantakin! Pabo namja!"_

"_hahahaha habisnya Hyukkie manis sih kalau lagi kesal"_

"_siapa yang manis! Aku namja tahu"_

"_iya tapi namja yang sangat manis._

Eunhyuk menjatuhkan kotak susunya dan langsung mencengkram kepalanya. Terjadi lagi, kilatan memory itu berjalan putus-putus di otaknya.

"Eunhyuk, kau kenapa? Hei kau sakit?!" tanya Donghae khawatir. Dia segera mengambil handphone di saku celana. "aku telpon rumah sakit nde? Kau bertahanlah" kata Donghae dengan tubuh gemetar. Dia sangat takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk mengambil napas panjang berusaha menetralkan rasa sakitnya. Dia menggenggam tangan Donghae.

"aku ingin pulang" kata Eunhyuk dengan mata sayunya. Donghae mengangguk dan langsung menggendong Enhyuk ala bridal style meninggalkan ruang tunggu.

Beberapa menit kemudian Donghae sampai di depan rumah Eunhyuk. Dia mengangkat tubuh Eunhyuk yang tertidur. Sedikit kesusahan saat mengetuk pintu. Keluarlah Leeteuk yang langsung terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Donghae, ada apa ini?"

"penjelasanya nanti saja eomma, lebih baik sekarang bawa Hyukkie ke kamar" Donghae pergi kelantai atas tempat kamar Eunhyuk berada. Dia segera membaringkan namja penyuka pisang ini. wajahnya menampakkan rasa bersalah. Leeteuk yang berdiri diambang pintu hanya bisa menatap sedih.

Di ruang tamu rumah Eunhyuk. Kangin, Leeteuk dan Donghae sedang duduk berhadapan.

"jadi tadi kau pergi dengan Eunhyuk?" tanya Kangin setelah lama tidak ada suara. Donghae mengangguk dengan menundukkan kepala. "Donghae kau harus tahu bagaimana keadaan Eunhyuk saat ini! kalau bersamamu mungkin dia bisa mengingat masa lalunya, itu akan sangat berbahaya bagi keseluruhan memory termasuk nyawanya! Kau harus paham?" kata Kangin dengan wajah mengeras. Leeteuk mengelus punggung suaminya berusaha menetralkan amarah namja ini.

"yeobo sudah..."

"walaupun kau sudah jadi orang lain, tapi tetap saja! mungkin apa yang kau lakukan dapat membangkitkan memory yang dilupakanya, walaupun hanya sedikit tapi itu berbahaya Donghae! Kau tahu?" kata Kangin masih tetap dengan intonasi yang tinggi. Donghae terus menunduk, menyembunyukan matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Leeteuk menggingit bibir bawahnya, merasa kasihan dengan Donghae yang sudah dianggapnya anak. Hening, hanya suara detik jam yang terdengar di ruangan itu. semuanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Tidak lama kemudian Kangin menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Donghae mianhae? bukan maksudku untuk berbicara kasar padamu, tapi sebagai seorang appa aku tidak mau kehilangan anakku lagi, aku sangat khawatir?"

"mianhae hiks... tidak seharusnya aku berbuat hal yang dapat membahayakan Hyukkie, ahjussi jeongmal mianhae hiks... eomma mianhae"

"Donghae..." kata Leeteuk lirih. Kristal bening mengalir deras di pipinya yang putih.

"tidak! Kau tidak salah Hae? Jika aku jadi kau, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama, kita akan kehilangan akal jika sudah menyangkut orang yang dicintai kan? tapi Donghae, aku mohon, ini permohonanku sebagai seorang ayah dan kepala rumah tangga, kau boleh melakukan apapun tapi jangan sampai membahayakan nyawa Hyukkie, aku mohon" ujar Kangin dengan menundukkan kepala.

.

TBC

.


	10. Chapter 10

love memory

cast:

Lee Donghae

Kim Eunhyuk

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Zhoumi

Henry Kim

Kim Leeteuk

And others (seiring berjalanya cerita^^)

Synopsis:

penyesalan selalu datang di belakang. itulah yang dirasakan seorang Lee Donghae. disaat dia mengetahui perasaan sukanya terhadap Kim Eunhyuk, sahabat masa kecilnya, persistiwa itupun terjadi. akankah mereka bersama?

.

Warning: BL/yaoi, OOC, EYD dimana-mana, AU, Geje

Tidak suka jangan dibaca /^_^/

.

.

.

Chapter 10

#Eunhyu pov

Aku duduk di tempat biasa Aiden duduk. Memandangi jalan raya dari jendela cafe. Apakah Aiden selalu melakukanya? Aiden... Sudah seminggu aku tidak melihatnya lagi. setelah kejadian itu aku menemukan tubuhku terbaring di kamar. Eomma berkata, kalau aku diantar oleh seorang namja dan aku yakin itu pasti Aiden. Tapi setelah aku pikir-pikir dari mana Aiden tahu rumahku? Padahal aku tidak pernah memberitahuanya, aku juga langsung pingsan.

Apakah Aiden merasa bersalah? Padahal kejadian itu bukan salahnya, aku yang salah! Kenapa bisa pingsan seperti itu.

Dan ada apa denganku? Saat Aiden tidak ada, aku merasa sangat kehilangan. Rasanya jika bersama Aiden hati ini terisi dan semangatku muncul. Tapi kalau tidak ada Aiden, aku merasa kosong. Apa itu tandanya aku menyukai Aiden?

Aku mengalihkan tatapanku saat mendengar bel cafe berbunyi. Aku berdiri berharap yang datang adalah Aiden, tapi ternyata aku salah. Aku kembali duduk, melihat jalanan yang ramai oleh kendaraan pribadi. Aku berharap semoga mobil merah Aiden lewat, walaupun nyatanya tidak ada. Tiba-tiba handphoneku berbunyi, dengan malas aku mengangkatnya.

"yobosheo"

"_yobosheo, Hyukkie! Ini aku Siwon"_

"nde hyung ada apa?"

"_sore ini kau ada acara? Aku ingin mengajakmu __makan__"_

"baiklah, cafe tutup jam 3 hyung"

"_oke aku akan menjemputmu! Sampai jumpa"_

skip time

Aku menunggu Siwon hyung di depan cafe. Tidak lama kemudian aku melihat mobil audi warna silver berhenti didepanku. Aku menyapa Siwon hyung dan memasuki mobilnya.

#eunhyuk pov end

Beberapa menit kemudian sampailah mereka di sebuah restoran mewah yang berada di pusat perbelanjaan kota Seoul.

"kenapa bengong ayo masuk" Siwon mengandeng tangan Eunhyuk masuk ke restoran itu. Namja manis ini memperhatikan kaitan tanganya dengan Siwon. 'aku tidak merasakan apa-apa, lain dengan Aiden. Kalau denganya hatiku langsung berdebar' kata Eunhyuk dalam hati.

Setelah duduk di meja yang sudah dipesan, si dokter muda sibuk memilih menu.

"Hyukkie sup seafood disini sangat enak, atau kau ingin lobster goreng mentega?" tanya Siwon tanpa mengalihkan tatapanya dari daftar menu. Eunhyuk tersenyum canggung.

"mian hyung, aku alergi seafood"

"oh jinjayo? Mian aku tidak tahu, baiklah aku pesankan steak saja ya?" tanya Siwon yang dibalas anggukan oleh Eunhyuk.

'kalau Aiden, dia bisa tau hanya dengan asal tebak' kata Eunhyuk dalam hati. Dia mengalihkan tatapanya ke aquarium besar di tengah ruangan. Matanya terhenti pada salah satu ikan badut berwarna oranye dengan garis putih. "nemo..." kata Eunhyuk pelan.

"ada apa Hyukkie?" tanya Siwon sambil melihat arah tatapan Eunhyuk.

"ah, tidak! Aku ketoilet dulu ya hyung" Eunhyuk berlari ke toilet tanpa menunggu jawaban Siwon. Setelah masuk di salah satu bilik, dia mencengkram kepalanya.

"_Hyukkie! Lihat aku punya ikan nemo" kata seorang namja dengan menenteng aquarium kecil berbentuk tabung._

"_bodoh! Itu namanya ikan badut"_

"_benarkah? Tapi aku lihat di tv namanya nemo"_

"_hahahaha __pabo__! Makanya jangan menonton kartun terus, sesekali bacalah buku"_

"_hem mentang-mentang sudah pandai baca, sombong!"_

"_biarin, wek" kata Eunhyuk sambil menjulurkan lidah. "Hae apa ini hewan kesayanganmu?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil terus menatap aquarium itu. namja kecil itu mengangguk._

"_kenapa?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil memiringkan kepala._

"_karena warna ikan ini cerah, seperti matahari! Sama kayak kamu, Hyukkie"_

"_sepertiku?"_

"_nde, saat melihat Hyukkie tersenyum aku seperti melihat matahari. Kau tampak bersinar dan sangat ceria, membuat siapapun jadi ingin tersenyum juga" jawab__nya__ mantap, wajah Eunhyuk kecil merona seketika._

"argh terjadi lagi, ingatan apa ini?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menjambak rambutnya. "siapa sebenarnya namja yang selalu ada di sana? Siapa itu Hae? Apa dulu aku pernah mengenalnya?"

_skip time_

Di ruang tengah rumah keluarga Kim. Eunhyuk Henry dan Leeteuk sedang asik menonton acara komedi. Sesekali mereka tertawa melihat kekonyolan para pemain. Jeda iklan, Henry mengambil minum di dapur, dan Leeteuk yang sibuk memilih acara tv lain. Eunhyuk tampak ragu, tapi dia sangat penasaran dan mungkin hanya Leeteuk yang tahu jawabanya.

"eomma" panggil Eunhyuk pelan. Leeteuk menoleh lalu mengelus pipi anaknya.

"nde, waeyo Hyukkie?"

"eum, Hyukkie boleh tanya sesuatu?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menggigit bibir bawanya. Leeteuk mengangguk.

"apa eomma tahu siapa itu Hae?" Henry yang tengah berjalan ke ruang tv kaget mendengar pertanyaan kakaknya. Begitupun Leeteuk yang hanya bisa membelalakkan mata.

"kenapa hyung tiba-tiba tanya hal itu?" tanya Henry sambil duduk ditempatnya.

"habisnya, aku selalu melihat sekelebatan ingatan! Dan selalu namja bernama Hae yang muncul, apa Hyukkie mengenal orang bernama Hae? Atau Hyukkie mengalami amnesia, hingga ada yang Hyukkie lupakan?" Eunhyuk terus bertanya. Baik Leeteuk maupun Henry terdiam. Bingung apa jawaban yang pas untuk hal ini. "mungkin ini semua juga berkaitan dengan kiriman bunga itu? karena Hyukkie ingat orang yang bernama Hae berjanji akan membelikan Hyukkie bunga dengan arti yang dirasakanya, dia mengatakan itu saat acara, entahlah Hyukkie tidak jelas. Dan Eomma bilang kalau arti bunga rosemary adalah memory yang kuat, dan kerinduan! Eomma, Henry kalau kalian tahu sesuatu beritahu aku! Hyukkie bingung"

Hening…

"eomma~ Henry~ kenapa malah diam?"

"kalian kenapa malah diam di sini! Henry segera kerjakan tugas sekolahmu! Yeobo tolong siapakan air hangatnya, aku mau mandi" kata Kangin yang tiba-tiba muncul dari kamar. Leeteuk mengangguk pelan lalu meninggalkan kursinya tanpa menatap Eunhyuk.

"n-nde appa! Suka sekali sih menyuruh orang belajar" kata Henry, yang langsung berlari ke kamarnya. Eunhyuk hanya diam, memperhatikan gelagat ibu serta saudaranya.

'sepertinya mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu?' kata Eunhyuk dalam hati. Kangin menghela napas panjang, sampai kapan dia akan bersikap seperti ini pada anaknya.

Di kamar bertuliskan monkey zone, Eunhyuk duduk di depan rosemary kering yang disimpanya di dalam kotak. Dia menghela napas lalu mengambil setangkai bunga yang sudah berubah warna itu.

"kenapa? Sepertinya eomma, Henry bahkan appa tahu tentang ini semua! Tapi aku merasa mereka mencoba menutupinya dariku" Eunhyuk menghela napas lagi. " kalau saja bunga-bunga ini dapat berbicara, aku pasti tidak akan bingung. Siapa lagi yang bisa aku tanyai?"

.

Tbc

.


	11. Chapter 11

love memory

cast:

Lee Donghae

Kim Eunhyuk

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Zhoumi

Henry Kim

Kim Leeteuk

And others (seiring berjalanya cerita^^)

Synopsis:

penyesalan selalu datang di belakang. itulah yang dirasakan seorang Lee Donghae. disaat dia mengetahui perasaan sukanya terhadap Kim Eunhyuk, sahabat masa kecilnya, persistiwa itupun terjadi. akankah mereka bersama?

.

Warning: BL/yaoi, OOC, EYD dimana-mana, AU, Geje

Tidak suka jangan dibaca /^_^/

.

.

.

Chapter 11

Eunhyuk sedang serius mengelap jendela kaca di cafe, sampai Siwon berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyum menawan.

"ini baru jam 11, seharusnya hyung masih ada di rumah sakit kan?" Tanya Eunhyuk sambil memberikan capuchino dan waffle pesanan namja bertubuh kekar ini. Siwon tersenyum sambil menggendong seekor anjing kecil.

"aku harus mengambil anjingku di klinik, makanya aku cuti"

"oh, ini anjing hyung?"

"iya, ayo beckham beri salam" kata Siwon sambil mengelus kepala anjingnya. Anjing kecil berbulu putih ini menggonggong lalu menjilati wajah Eunhyuk.

"waaa lucunya!" Eunhyuk mengelus bulu lembut anjing ini, membuatnya menggoyangkan ekor.

"_Hae, anjingku imut ya?" Tanya Eunhyuk pada namja tampan didepanya._

"_iya, dia imut sekali! Hehehe seperti majikannya" namja tampan itu tersenyum lebar, sambil mengelus bulu coklat anjing ini._

"_Hae kira-kira aku kasih nama apa ya? Bantu aku pilihkan nama?!"_

"_eum… kasih saja nama Haehyuk!"_

"_Haehyuk? Apa itu?"_

"_itu artinya Donghae dan Eunhyuk"_

"_kayak nama couple aja! Tidak, aku malu!" seru Eunhyuk sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya. Donghae tertawa lalu kembali menatap anjing ras cihuwahuwa itu._

"_eum… gimana kalau Choco"_

"_choco?"_

"_iya, dia kan punya bulu warna coklat, bola matanya juga coklat! Gimana keren kan?"_

"_choco? Bagus! Nah sudah diputuskan nama anjing ini Choco" kata Eunhyuk dengan gummy smilenya yang dibalas anggukan oleh Donghae._

"_choco ayo berjabat tangan" suruh Donghae, anjing coklat itu mengangkat tanganya dan langsung digenggam Donghae. "hahaha anjing pintar"_

Eunhyuk terdiam cukup lama sampai Siwon menepuk pundaknya.

"Hyukkie gwenchana?"

"choco…"

"apa Hyukkie?"

"choco hyung! anjing Hyukkie!"

"kau punya anjing"

"nde, namanya choco, ras cihuwahuwa berbulu coklat"

"dimana dia sekarang?"

"entahlah aku tidak tahu hyung, tapi mungkin eomma tahu"

…haehyuk…

Dirumah Eunhyuk.

Leeteuk sedang asik menata bunga sambil mendengarkan music di radio. Tiba-tiba dari belakang dia dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang langsung memeluknya.

"Hyukkie…" katanya pelan sambil mengelus rambut halus itu. Namja manis ini tersenyum lalu duduk disamping Leeteuk. "kenapa tidak tidur?"

"tidak bisa eomma!"

"ada yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Leeteuk yang dibalas anggukan. "cerita sama eomma, mungkin eomma dapat membantumu"

"eum… tadi dicafe Hyukkie bertemu Wonnie hyung eomma, dia membawa anjing kecil" ujar Eunhyuk sambil mengambil setangkai bunga mawar. "dan Hyukkie ingat kalau punya seekor anjing bernama choco"

'DEG' Leeteuk membulatkan matanya.

"eomma dimana choco?" tanya Eunhyuk membuat Leeteuk diam seribu bahasa. "eomma waeyo? Jangan bilang kalau choco sudah mati?"

"ah, choco ya? D-dia.. dia masih hidup kok sayang"

"benarkah? Lalu dimana dia sekarang? Hyukkie sangat merindukanya"

"dia sekarang, um…." Eunhyuk menautkan alis melihat gelagat eommanya.

"choco ada dirumah temanku hyung" kata Henry sambil duduk disamping Eunhyuk. Dia memandang Leeteuk lalu tersenyum kearah kakaknya.

"dirumah temanmu?"

"iya, saat hyung sakit tidak ada yang merawat choco, makanya aku berinisatif menitipkan choco dirumah teman" jelas Henry, Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"Henry-ah dimana rumah temanmu? Aku ingin berterimakasih dan mengambil choco" kata Eunhyuk bersemangat. Leeteuk memandang Henry takut.

"hyung mau choco dikembalikan?"

"nde, aku merasa sudah sembuh dan bisa merawat choco! Rasanya rindu sekali pada anjing imut itu" kata Eunhyuk dengan mata berbinar. Leeteuk dan Henry saling pandang. Henry mengangguk dan tersenyum mencoba meyakinkan eommanya kalau tidak akan terjadi apa-apa.

"sebagai adik yang baik, aku yang akan mengambil choco untuk hyung"

"jeongmal?" tanya Eunhyuk menyakinkan. Henry menangguk membuat namja manis ini memeluknya. "gomawo Henry-ah! Saranghae~~"

Leeteuk hanya bisa tersenyum hambar. Hatinya terus berdoa agar tidak terjadi sesuatu yang membuat semuanya bertambah buruk.

…haehyuk…

Sebuah rumah bergaya eropa dengan halaman yang luas. Bercat putih gading dan pilar-pilar tinggi berukir indah. Pintu gerbang bak kerajaan negeri dongeng itu terbuka menampakkan mobil Lamborghini merah. Dari mobil keluarlah seorang namja dengan penampilan yang bisa dibilang acak-acakan. Dia berjalan kedalam rumah dengan acuh tidak menghirukan para maid yang berjejer menyambutnya. Setelah namja itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya maid-maid itu saling pandang.

"sudah beberapa minggu tuan muda bersikap seperti itu" kata salah satu maid bersurai pirang. Maid lain yang ada disampingnya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"iya, aku jadi kasihan padanya, biasanya sesibuk apapun, tuan muda masih mau tersenyum! Tampaknya tuan muda juga lelah, aku takut tuan sakit"

"bagaimana dia tidak lelah, seharian berada dikantor, tanpa sarapan dan makan malam! Sebagai koki aku merasa gagal" ucap yeoja berseragam putih yang keluar dari dapur.

"aku dengar tuan muda sedang frustasi"

"frustasi? Orang sekaya, setenar, sesempurna, dan setampan tuan muda bisa frustasi?"

"bodoh! Tentu saja, sekaya atau setampan apapun tuan muda dia kan masih manusia biasa"

"apa ini ada hubunganya dengan pacar tuan muda yang koma dirumah sakit itu ya?"

"apa? pacar tuan muda koma?" tanya maid bersurai pirang.

"iya! Berita ini kan sudah lama! Kau kemana saja bodoh"

"hehehe, terus gimana sekarang pacar tuan muda itu?"

"aku tidak tahu! Sekarang tuan muda terlalu tertutup!" kata si maid bersurai hijau. "dulu saat tuan muda bersiap berangkat kerumah sakit pasti dia tanya baju mana yang cocok padaku, sekarang dia bagaikan mayat hidup yang hanya tahu bekerja"

"hah? Enaknya jadi pacar tuan muda, diperhatikan sampai tuan stress seperti itu" kata maid bersurai pirang yang langsung dihadiahi jitakan oleh maid bersurai hijau.

"bukanya ikut sedih kau malah menghayal"

"habis, tuan muda itu gimana sih? Dia kan punya wajah yang tampan, punya perusahaan sampai ke luar negeri, sangat kaya, dan baik! Pokoknya tipe namjachingu ideal, kenapa tuan tidak cari yang lain saja ya? Daripada dia stress memikirkan pacarnya"

"dan kalian, daripada aku hukum satu-satu mencari cara membuatku kurus, lebih baik kalian kembali bekerja" kata seorang namja yang berdiri berkacak pinggang di belakang para maid itu. Mereka terlonjak dan menoleh mendapati Shindong sang kepala pelayan ada disana. Tanpa banyak bicara para maid segera kembali ketempat masing-masing. Setelah mereka pergi Shindong menatap pintu kamar tuannya dengan wajah sedih.

Di kamar luas, lampu jalan yang terpantul dari jendela sebagai pencahayaan satu-satunya, seorang namja berbaring tanpa berbuat apa-apa. Bahkan dia tidak berniat membuka kemeja kantor, sepatu dan jasnya. Tubuhnya merasakan kelelahan yang sangat, tapi pikirannya saat ini hanya ingin bekerja untuk melupakan kesedihannya. Dia mendongak dengan malas saat merasakan jilatan di tanganya, dan menemukan seekor anjing berbulu coklat. Namja itu tersenyum dan mengelus bulu halus si anjing.

"aku tidak apa-apa choco? Kau jangan khawatir seperti itu" kata si namja tampan pelan. Anjing itu menghentikan jilatanya dan berbaring didepan sang majikan. Anjing ini seperti ikut merasakan perasaan Donghae.

"kau juga merindukan Hyukkie kan choco? HYUKKIE… HYUKKIE!" Donghae langsung berdiri dan mengobrak-abrik kamar seperti orang gila. Dia menghentikan tanganya saat menemukan sebuah kotak berwarna baby blue. Namja tampan ini duduk di lantai dan membuka kotak itu. Mengeluarkan barang satu persatu.

"syukurlah barang-barang ini masih ada! Ini sebagai bukti kalau Hyukkie memang pernah dekat denganku" air mata Donghae mulai keluar. "jadi bukan hanya sekedar mimpi, ini semua nyata… hiks" Donghae menatap sebuah foto dengan background taman bermain. Disana Donghae dan Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar sambil mengepalkan tangan di udara. Donghae tersenyum mengingat memory itu.

#flasback

Taman bermain.

Tampak dua namja berseragam SMP berlari keluar dari wahana rumah hantu. Salah satu dari mereka tertawa membuat namja bersurai brunette melengkungkan bibir.

"yaa kau senang teman menderita" kata si namja bersurai brunette dengan name tag Lee Donghae. Si namja bersurai coklat tetap tertawa mencengkram perutnya yang terasa kaku. "kau menyebalkan!" Donghae berjalan pergi.

"Donghae-ah, jangan pergi dong! Iya iya aku berhenti tertawa"

"kenapa sih tertawa sampai seperti itu?"

"habisnya kau lucu? Masa namja takut sama hantu"

"aku bukan takut sama hantunya! Aku takut sama suasana gelapnya, coba kalau ruangan itu terang aku tidak akan takut"

"kalau terang namanya bukan rumah hantu, ikan! Dasar penakut!"

"yaa aku tidak takut!"

"Donghae penakut~ si raja ikan! Eum… gimana ya reaksi fans-fans ganjenmu kalau tahu idolanya penakut"

"Hyukkie jangan macam-macam! Janji jangan bilang hal ini"

"eum…. Aku tidak janji"

"yaa! Kemari kau!" Donghae mengejar Eunhyuk yang menjulurkan lidah. Di taman ramai itu mereka berkejar-kejaran saling ejek dan tertawa.

#flasback off

Donghae tersenyum sambil mengelus wajah Eunhyuk yang tampak bahagia di foto itu. Dia beralih memandang kalung berliontin sapphire dengan bentuk Kristal salju didalam kotak. Dengan hati-hati Donghae mengambilnya.

"Hyukkie…." Panggilnya pelan.

#flasback on

Memasuki bulan desember, selimut putih sudah tampak menghiasi pepohonan dan halaman di gereja tua yang ramai. Di salah satu bangku taman tampak seorang namja manis sedang duduk sambil mengeratkan syal kuning yang dipakainya. Hembusan napasnya tampak mengepul disebabkan dinginnya cuaca saat itu.

"Hyukkie!" namja manis itu menoleh saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Seorang namja tampan tengah berlari mendekatinya.

"darimana saja sih Hae? Aku kedinginan menunggumu disini"

"hehehe mianhae… aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menunggu"

"lalu apa yang mau kau sampaikan? Cepatlah, eomma bisa marah kalau aku tidak membantu membuat hidangan natal!"

"apa kau masih marah karena aku tidak bisa merayakan natal denganmu tahun ini?" tanya Donghae- si namja tampan dengan wajah kecewa. Eunhyuk- si namja manis membuang muka.

"tidak! Aku tidak marah"

"mianhae Hyukkie, ahjumma tahun ini mengajakku ke makam orangtuaku! Sebenarnya aku juga bingung apa yang harus aku pilih, ke makam orangtuaku tapi aku tidak bisa bersamamu atau bersamamu tapi aku merasa bersalah karena melupakan mendiang orang tuaku" Donghae menunduk. Eunhyuk yang memang tidak tegaan tersenyum dan mengelus bahu Donghae.

"gwenchana, aku tidak apa-apa kok! Mianhae aku terlalu egois tidak memikirkan perasaanmu"

"jadi Hyukkie memaafkanku?"

"nde tentu saja! Saat kau kemakam, salam untuk ahjumma dan ahjussi ya?"

"iya, pasti eomma sudah menunggu ceritaku bersamamu" kata Donghae bangga, Eunhyuk menyembunyikan rona merahnya sambil memukul lengan Donghae. "oh iya Hyukkie, karena kita tidak merayakan natal bersama, aku akan memberimu hadiah natal dulu" kata Donghae sambil merogoh saku jaketnya, dan mengeluakan sebuah kalung dengan liontin Kristal salju dan sapphire di tengahnya. Eunhyuk terperangah melihatnya.

"waah cantiknya"

"hehehe cantik kan? Karena kita sudah besar aku berinisiatif untuk memberimu hadiah yang berbeda dari tahun sebelumnya, dan menemukan ini"

"Donghae, kalungnya indah sekali"

"ini kalung pasangan lo? Liat aku juga pakai! Aku pakaikan ya?" tanpa menunggu jawaban, Donghae mengalungkannya di leher jenjang Eunhyuk. Membuat Eunhyuk merona dan kehilangan kata-kata. "huwaaa kalung ini memang cocok! Aku tidak salah pilih"

"go-gomawo Hae…"

#flasback off

"saat itu tidak ada yang tahu, aku merasa wajah paling manis adalah milik Hyukkie! Tapi karena kebodohanku, aku tidak bisa menyadarinya" mata itu berubah sendu. Apalagi saat melihat sebuah jam tangan di dasar kotak.

#flasback

Donghae sedang asik berpesta dengan Jessica dan teman-temanya di sebuah restoran bintang lima. Mereka terus menari mengikuti irama music, sambil menikmati minuman beralkohol yang sengaja dipesan Jessica. Donghae yang memang bukan peminum langsung mabuk dan bergoyang tanpa sadar. Handphonenya yang berada diatas meja terus bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Tapi siapa yang mau mengangkat, semua mabuk dan tidak mengingat apa-apa.

Di tempat lain, sebuah taman didekat gereja seorang namja manis sedang duduk sambil sibuk bergelut dengan handphonenya. Angin musim dingin yang berhembus tidak membuatnya beranjak dari sana. Padahal bibirnya sudah memucat dan gigi yang saling bergemelutuk.

"kau masih disana? Sepertinya malam ini akan turun salju, kau bisa hipotermi" kata seorang pastur yang membuat si namja manis menggeleng.

"a-aniya pastur! Saya masih menunggunya" kata namja itu sambil tetap berusaha menghubungi orang yang ditunggunya.

"ya sudah, tunggu didalam gereja saja"

"ti-tidak pastur, nanti dia tidak tahu? Saya baik-baik saja" pastur itu membelalakkan mata saat si namja manis tergeletak dengan tubuh menggigil. Si pastur segera membawa namja manis ini kedalam.

Keesokkan harinya, Donghae terbangun dengan badan pegal dan pusing yang hebat. Dia memandang sekeliling, dan terkejut melihat dirinya tertidur dilantai dengan Jessica dan teman-temanya. Sepertinya karena mabuk mereka kehilangan kesadaran dan tertidur seenaknya. Donghae segera bangun, berjalan pelan berusaha tidak membangunkan yang lain. Dia mengambil tas, jaket dan handphonenya lalu keluar restoran.

Di parkiran, namja tampan ini membelalakkan mata melihat 63 panggilan tidak terjawab dan 25 sms di layar handphonenya.

"ini semua dari Hyukkie" katanya pelan. Dia terkejut saat membaca sms dari sahabatnya itu.

'Donghae, kau dimana? Aku tunggu di taman gereja!'

'Donghae aku sudah datang, jangan telat ya?'

'Donghae aku sudah menunggu 1 jam disini, kau kemana? Awas kalau kau sampai sini aku pukul nanti'

'Donghae malam ini sangat dingin, sampai kapan aku menunggu? Kau dimana sih?'

'baiklah aku tidak jadi memukulmu? Sekarang cepatlah datang'

'Donghae, apa kau lupa janji itu?' satu sms ini membuat Donghae terdiam. Dia mengingat janji apa yang dibuatnya bersama namja manis itu.

"_aku akan melihat salju yang jatuh pertama dibumi bersama orang yang paling aku sayangi, yaitu Lee Donghae__"_

"_baiklah janji ya sampai kita dewasa akan melihat salju yang pertama jatuh berdua, hanya berdua"_

"_nde! Taman gereja ini akan menjadi saksi perjanjian kita itu"_

"Hyukkie!" Donghae segera membawa motornya menembus jalanan kota Seoul. Berharap tidak akan terjadi apa-apa dengan sahabat manisnya itu.

Sampai di depan gereja, Donghae segera memarkir motor asal dan berlari di sekeliling taman. Dia tampak kebingungan sampai seorang pastur datang menegurnya.

"apa yang kau cari anak muda?"

"pastur, apa anda bertemu dengan seorang namja, eum dia…"

"rambutnya coklat, kurus, dan berkulit putih"

"iya! Itu dia, anda bertemu denganya?"

"dia sudah pulang, kemarin appanya yang menjemput kemari"

"Kangin ahjussi menjemput?"

"iya, namja itu pingsan karena hipotermi"

"MWO? PINGSAN? Lalu bagaimana keadaannya?"

"aku tidak tahu, saat dibawa dia masih tidak sadar, oh iya barang dia terjatuh! Kalau kau mengenalnya tolong berikan padanya" kata si pastur sambil menyerahkan kotak berwarna biru. Si namja hanya diam menatap kotak kecil ditanganya.

"kasihan dia, sejak sore dia sudah ada disini! aku sempat mengobrol denganya! Katanya itu hadiah special untuk seseorang, bahkan dia sampai mengorbankan uang jajannya untuk membeli hadiah itu"

#flasback off

"jam ini hadiah special terakhir yang bisa kau berikan Hyukkie? Dan aku masih bodoh karena terus membuat kesalahan" kata Donghae pelan. "kesalahanku sudah sangat berat, pantas kau menghukumku seperti ini Hyukkie….. sekalian saja kau bunuh aku untuk membayar kesalahanku ini? Aku rela…"

Donghae terus menangis hingga tertidur di lantai.

Henry menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil mondar mandir di pintu gerbang rumah mewah itu. Dia bingung apa yang harus dilakukanya sekarang, tapi dengan keyakinan tinggi dia masuk kedalam rumah itu. Shindong yang tengah melihat pekerjaan maid di teras terkejut dan segera membungkuk hormat.

"tuan Henry"

"hehehe annyeong Shin ahjussi" kata Henry memberi salam. Shindong tersenyum, dan mempersilahkan Henry masuk.

"anda mau minum apa tuan?"

"eum terserah Shin ahjussi saja"

"baiklah, mohon tunggu sebentar" Shindong berjalan ke dapur meninggalkan Henry di ruang tamu. Dia mengalihkan tatapanya saat mendengar pintu kamar dibuka.

#Henry pov

Aku mendongak keatas. Di sana aku lihat Donghae hyung berdiri di depan pintu. Ya tuhan, apa yang terjadi dengan Hae hyung? Ada apa dengan penampilannya sekarang?

Donghae hyung bukan seperti namja yang aku kenal. Penampilanya berantakan, rambut tidak ditata rapi seperti dulu, tumbuh rambut di dagu, kantong dan lingkaran hitam di sekitar mata, serta mata merah tampak sangat kelelahan. Tuhan… ada apa denganya?

"Henry-ah? Itu kau?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk. Hae hyung tersenyum dan berjalan mendekatiku.

"apa kabar?" tanyanya lalu duduk di hadapanku. Choco mengikuti dan duduk dipangkuannya.

"aku baik hyung, eum bagaimana kabar hyung?" dia malah tersenyum sambil mengelus bulu choco.

"bagaimana kabar Hyukkie?" tanyanya. aku terdiam, lalu mengangguk kaku.

"baik, Hyukkie hyung sudah sehat"

"benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu" katanya sambil tersenyum, aku terbelalak saat melihat genangan air di mata sendu itu. "saat dia sehat, aku sudah membuat jadwal kegiatan yang akan kami lakukan bersama, tapi ternyata jadwal itu berakhir sia-sia"

"hyung…."

"ah maaf Hen, aku tidak bermaksud! Oh iya ada apa kau kemari?" aku hanya bisa diam. Entahlah, melihat Donghae hyung saat ini membuatku merasa bersalah. Kenapa aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa? Saat ini apa aku tega mengambil choco darinya? Tapi kalau aku tidak mengambil choco bagaimana dengan Hyukkie hyung?

"Henry kenapa diam?"

"ah, ti-tidak, mian hyung"

"sebenarnya ada apa? Kau kemari bukan hanya bermaksud duduk kan?"

"itu eum hyung…."

"bicara saja, aku tidak apa-apa kok" kata Donghae hyung sambil tersenyum. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku lalu menatap choco yang tertidur dipangkuan Hae hyung.

"hyung, choco tampak lebih gemukan ya?"

"tentu saja, aku merawatnya seperti anak sendiri" kata Hae hyung lalu tertawa. "choco adalah bukti kalau aku pernah dekat dengan Hyukkie! Kau tahu Henry, aku akan terus menjaga kenang-kenangan dari Hyukkie seperti aku menjaga hatiku untuknya" aku terdiam, tuhan…. Aku jadi semakin tidak tega? Tapi kalau aku tidak berbuat ini bagaimana dengan Hyukkie hyung?

"hyung, eum… Hyukkie hyung menanyakan choco kemarin" kataku pelan, tapi aku yakin Hae hyung masih bisa mendengarnya. Aku melihatnya menghembuskan napas berat, menghentikan elusnya pada bulu choco.

"dia mengingat choco? Pasti dia menginginkanya?" tanya Hae hyung yang hanya bisa aku jawab dengan anggukan. dia tersenyum kecil. Hingga Shin ahjussi datang membawakanku minum dan beberapa kue kering. Tuhan, apa tindakan yang aku lakukan salah?

"Shin ahjussi tolong suruh maid mengemasi barang choco, Henry mau membawanya"

"tapi tuan muda?"

"lakukan saja"

"baiklah tuan muda" kata Shin ahjussi lalu berjalan pergi. Aku melihat Donghae hyung yang terus tersenyum. Tapi aku bisa merasakan di balik senyumanya itu ada luka yang sangat pedih.

Beberapa menit kemudian Shin ahjussi kembali membawa dua buah tas besar. Dia membungkuk hormat pada Hae hyung.

"ini semua barang choco tuan"

"bagus! Sekarang suruh sopir mengantarkan Henry pulang"

"baik tuan"

"Hae hyung… a-aku…."

"choco kau tidak boleh nakal ya disana? Jaga kesehatan arra?" kata Hae hyung sambil mencium choco. "kau pasti senang, karena sebentar lagi bisa bertemu dengan eommamu! Katanya kau rindu padanya?"

"nah, sepertinya mobil sudah siap"

"Hae hyung, aku…." Mataku terbelalak saat merasakan pelukan Hae hyung "tolong jaga malaikat dan cupidku Nde? Salam juga untuk semua"

"Hae hyung…"

"sudah, cepatlah pulang! Hari sudah malam, jangan buat Hyukkie dan Leeteuk eomma khawatir"

"mian hyung, aku tidak bermaksud seperti ini, aku bingung…" kataku dengan leleran air mata. "aku dan yang lain tidak bisa membantu hyung, maaf…."

"tidak apa-apa! Selama Hyukkie bahagia dan sehat, aku sudah sangat bersyukur! Mungkin ini semua sudah takdir, dan balasan dari kesalahanku selama ini" kata Donghae hyung sambil tersenyum. "jangan merasa bersalah, k-kau… kau tenang saja, aku akan berusaha kuat menjalani ini semua, untuk Hyukkie? Karena aku sangat mencintainya tulus dari dalam hatiku"

"hiks hyung… a-aku… sebenarnya aku tidak mau hiks semua ini terjadi" aku merasakan pelukan Donghae hyung lagi.

"aku juga, tapi mau bagimana lagi! Apa yang kita perbuat pasti ada balasanya kan? Kau tenang saja, aku akan kuat dan berusaha hingga mendapatkan Hyukkie lagi" kata Donghae hyung lalu mengelus rambutku. "jadi sebagai calon adik ipar kau harus mendukungku ya? Hehehe" aku mengangguk dan ikut tersenyum bersama Donghae hyung.

Tuhan, bolehkah aku memohon? Tolong, berikan jalan untuk mereka bisa bersama. Aku tidak mau suatu saat Hyukkie hyung menyesal karena sudah melupakan Hae hyung? Jangan biarkan itu terjadi tuhan, berikanlah kemudahan untuk mereka? Karena aku yakin dan percaya mereka memang diciptakan untuk bersama…

#Henry pov end

.

Tbc

.

walaaa #muncul dari kamar Haehyuk

ini chap terpanjang yang bisa aku buat, waaa #mata berbinar

jeongmal gomawo untuk semua review dari para pembaca

walaupun ffku ini jauh dari kata sempurna tapi aku sudah berusaha dengan otak ikanku ini #ngelirik haepa

gomawo untuk fitri, novaanchofish, .1, Haenia Lee, na, , Zhouhee 1015 (review kalian luar biasaaaa!)

aku terharu loo? hiks, ternyata ffku masih bisa dibilang bagus... gomawo #bungkuk

oke lah, see you next chap ^^


	12. Chapter 12

love memory

cast:

Lee Donghae

Kim Eunhyuk

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Zhoumi

Henry Kim

Kim Leeteuk

Choi Siwon

And others (seiring berjalanya cerita^^)

Synopsis:

penyesalan selalu datang di belakang. itulah yang dirasakan seorang Lee Donghae. disaat dia mengetahui perasaan sukanya terhadap Kim Eunhyuk, sahabat masa kecilnya, persistiwa itupun terjadi. akankah mereka bersama?

.

Warning: BL/yaoi, OOC, EYD dimana-mana, AU, Geje

Tidak suka jangan dibaca /^_^/

.

.

.

Chapter 12

"eomma, appa, Henry! Selamat pagi….!" Sapa Eunhyuk hyung dengan gummy smilenya. Eomma tersenyum sambil mengoleskan selai di roti.

"selamat pagi manis" kata appa sambil menyesap kopinya. Hyukkie hyung tersenyum lalu duduk di sampingku. Aku melihat choco yang duduk dipangkuan Hyukkie hyung.

"sepertinya choco mulai dekat denganmu Hyukkie"

"hehehe iya appa, sedikit susah mengingat choco lama tidak bersamaku!"

"iya, Choco kan tipe anjing yang tidak bisa bersahabat dengan orang selain yang dia kenal" kata appa menambahi. Aku melirik eomma yang diam. Aku tahu pasti saat ini eomma sedih, dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku hanya bisa membuat masalah ini bertambah buruk.

"hari ini hyung mau kemana? Bukanya café Kyumin libur?" tanyaku.

"aku ada janji dengan Wonnie hyung, sekalian mengajak choco jalan-jalan" jawabnya. Mendengar itu aku kesal. Kenapa selalu dokter itu? Kenapa bukan Hae hyung? Melihat mereka bahagia sedangkan Hae hyung menderita, aku jadi sedih.

Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaan Hae hyung kalau tahu hal ini? Apakah dia masih bisa bertahan? Bahkan saat ini dia tidak bisa mendekati Hyukkie hyung! Curang, curang! Bukanya aku tidak mau melihat Hyukkie hyung bahagia, tapi aku ingin Hyukkie hyung bahagia dengan orang yang tepat. Aku tidak mau Hyukkie hyung menyesal suatu hari nanti.

"aku berangkat dulu ya eomma, appa"

"kenapa buru-buru hyung?"

"aku tidak enak membuat Wonnie hyung menunggu! Annyeong" kata Eunhyuk hyung sambil melambaikan tangan.

#henry pov end

…haehyuk…

Eunhyuk sedang duduk di kursi tunggu rumah sakit. Sesekali bercanda dengan choco untuk mengusir kebosanan.

"maaf membuatmu menunggu lama" kata seorang namja dengan setelan jas putih. Eunhyuk menatapnya dan tersenyum lebar.

"lihatlah hyung…" katanya sambil menggendong choco menghadap namja itu.

"wow lucunya! Ini anjingmu?"

"iya, dia choco! Anjing yang aku ceritakan itu hyung"

"benarkah? Ayo bersalaman choco" Siwon mengulurkan tanganya, tapi anjing coklat ini tetap diam lalu mengalihkan tatapanya. "choco…." Siwon mengulurkan tanganya lebih dekat tapi langsung diserang oleh choco. Untungnya Eunhyuk dengan sigap menjauhkan anjing cihuwahuwa itu sehingga kuku tajamnya tidak sampai mengenai Siwon.

"choco jangan nakal"

"wow! Anjingmu galak juga ya Hyukkie?"

"mianhae hyung, jeongmal mianhae? Choco memang selalu bersikap seperti itu pada orang yang belum dikenalnya" Eunhyuk menangkupkan tangan sambil memejamkan mata. Siwon tersenyum lalu mencubit pipi namja manis ini. "augh… Wonnie hyung appo!"

"habisnya wajahmu imut sih Hyukkie! Aku jadi gemas"

"igh Wonnie hyung nyebelin"

"hahaha jangan mempautkan bibir seperti itu? Nanti aku cubit lagi lo?" kata Siwon sambil menyeringai. Eunhyuk segera menutup mulutnya. "ya sudah, kajja kita pergi" Siwon segera mengandeng sebelah tangan Eunhyuk lalu berjalan keparkiran rumah sakit.

Saat ini mereka tengah berada dipusat pertokoan. Eunhyuk yang paling bersemangat, dia keluar masuk toko hanya untuk mencarikan baju dan aksesoris untuk choco. Siwon memilih diam sambil mengikuti si namja manis.

"huwaa hyung yang ini cocok tidak untuk choco?" tanya Eunyuk sambil menunjukkan baju coklat motif totol.

"Hyukkie ini sudah baju ke 20 yang kau tanyakan padaku"

"hehehe benarkah hyung?"

"iya dan jawabanku masih tetap sama, bajunya cocok untuk si galak"

"igh hyung~ namanya choco bukan si galak" kata Eunhyuk sambil mempautkan bibir. Siwon tersenyum berusaha menghilangkan detak jantungnya yang menggila.

"ya sudah daripada kau bingung, beli saja semuanya"

"mwo? ya hyung, Hyukkie tidak punya uang sebanyak itu!"

"kan bisa pakai uangku"

"tidak mau! Ini kan anjing Hyukkie, masa hyung yang membelikan baju"

"hehehe kau ini memang lain daripada yang lain"

"maksud hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil memiringkan kepala. 'imut' hanya itu yang bisa menggambarkan rupa si namja manis saat ini.

"eum tapi dari semua pilihanmu mungkin yang coklat bertotol ini paling bagus"

"benarkah? Kurasa juga begitu! Kajja hyung kita kekasir! Oh iya, Jangan lupa hyung, hari ini hyung janji mentraktir Hyukkie makan siang sampai kenyang"

"waa kalau soal traktir makan kau pasti tidak akan lupa"

_skip time_

Eunyuk duduk di salah satu meja di sebuah café yang cukup besar. Dia tengah menunggu Siwon yang sedang memesan makanan. Karena bosan, Eunhyuk memilih bermain dengan choco yang bergulung di pangkuanya. Eunhyuk terdiam, saat melihat sebuah liontin di kalung anjing coklat itu.

"perasaan aku tidak melihatnya tadi malam! Ternyata kalung ini ada liontinya" katanya pelan. Dia sedikit menggeser kalung berwarna coklat tua itu, dan melihat liontin berbentuk tulang dengan ukiran huruf di tengahnya.

"D & E….."

#flasback on

Dua orang siswa SMA sedang berjalan beriringan melewati jalanan ramai kota Seoul. Sesekali bercanda dan tertawa bersama. Sampai si namja manis mendekati sebuah kios kecil di pojok jalan. Si namja tampan hanya bisa mengikutinya dengan bingung.

"waaa Hae lihat! Liontin-liontil ini lucu ya?" seru si namja manis, membuat namja tampan mengangguk. "pasti keren saat choco memakainya"

"silahkan dilihat-lihat" kata si penjual.

"ahjussi yang berbentuk tulang ini berapa?"

"itu 15 ribu, plus ukiran nama"

"apa 15 ribu?" Eunhyuk membelalakkan mata. Uang segitu sangat besar nominalnya untuk Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang memang masih bersekolah. Eunhyuk menghela napas panjang berusaha menghilangkan kekecewaannya."Donghae…. Sebaiknya kita…."

"ahjussi tunggu sebentar, saya akan segera kembali" Donghae berjalan diantara kerumunan, Eunhyuk hanya bisa mengikuti dari belakang. Namja manis ini terkejut saat melihat Donghae meminjam gitar milik pengamen setempat. Tanpa rasa malu Donghae memetik gitarnya dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Suara Donghae yang merdu serta petikan gitar terdengar serasi dan indah. Banyak pejalan kaki berhenti hanya untuk melihat kebolehan Donghae.

Hal itu terus berlanjut sampai uang di dalam kaleng penuh. Mereka bertepuk tangan setelah Donghae menyelesaikan bait terakhir dan membungkuk. Donghae memberikan setengah hasilnya pada si pengamen yang meminjaminya gitar, lalu berlari menghampiri Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie lihat!" seru Donghae sambil memperlihatkan uang recehannya pada Eunhyuk. "nah ayo kita beli liontin untuk choco" Eunhyuk memukul kepala Donghae. Membuat namja tampan ini meringis. "kenapa dipukul Hyukkie?"

"itu karena kebodohanmu! Kenapa kau mengamen?"

"tentu saja untuk mendapatkan uang! Uang saku kita kan tidak cukup untuk membeli liontin itu!"

"iya tapi kan? Kenapa sampai berbuat hal itu? Kalau sampai guru tahu gimana? Kita kan tidak diperbolehkan kerja sambilan dan…." Eunhyuk menghentikan ucapanya saat Donghae menutup mulutnya.

"sepertinya Hyukkie menginginkan liontin itu, makanya aku berpikir harus membelinya! Aku tidak suka melihatmu kecewa" kata Donghae sambil tersenyum. Eunhyuk hanya bisa mengangguk dengan wajah merona.

…haehyuk…

"Hyukkie!" seru Donghae sambil merangkul pundak Eunhyuk yang sedang membaca buku. Eunhyuk langsung mendeathglare namja tampan itu saat semua orang mengawasi mereka.

"Donghae, jangan teriak-teriak bisa tidak sih? Kau tahu ini kan perpus" kata Eunhyuk pelan. Donghae hanya tersenyum childish menanggapi.

"hehehe mian"

"ada apa? Tumben kau ke perpus?"

"Hyukkie hari minggu ini kau ada acara?"

"iya, ada lomba dance di sekolah lain, wae?"

"yah padahal aku ingin mengajakmu ke toko gitar" kata Donghae kecewa. Tidak bisa dipungkiri wajah Eunhyuk merona hebat.

"mengajakku?" tanya Eunhyuk sekali lagi. Donghae mengangguk. "berdua?"

"tidak, berempat sama bayangan juga! Ya berdua la Hyukkie?" hening mereka berdua terdiam. Eunhyuk mengangguk ragu. "maksudmu? Kau mau jalan denganku?" tanya Donghae meyakinkan. Eunhyuk mengangguk lagi. Donghae tertawa dan langsung merangkul namja manis ini. "gomawo Hyukkie! Gomawo~" Eunhyuk memukul kepala Donghae saat tahu semua orang kembali menatap mereka.

…

Eunhyuk menatap kembali pantulan dirinya di cermin. Entah sudah berapa kali dia melakukanya. Namja pemilik gummy smile ini menoleh saat mendengar handphone di kasurnya berbunyi.

"yobosheo"

"Hyukkie, aku dan yang lain sudah berangkat menuju perlombaan"

"oh, benarkah?" wajah Eunhyuk berubah muram.

"nde, wah kau akan menyesal tidak ikut! Ini kan lomba yang kau tunggu-tunggu"

"iya begitulah, kepentinganku ini tidak bisa di tinggalkan" kata Eunhyuk mencoba tersenyum.

"Tapi kami tidak yakin menang karena sang master tidak ikut!"

"mianhae"

"tidak apa-apa! Oke, sudah dulu ya? Nanti aku kabari lagi, annyeong" lama Eunhyuk menatap layar handphonenya. Sampai akhirnya dia menghembuskan napas dan berjalan keluar kamar.

_skip time_

Eunhyuk duduk di halte itu sangat lama. Dia menghembuskan napas lalu menatap layar handphonenya ragu, namja manis ini menggeleng dan kembali memasukkan handphonenya ke dalam tas. Menatap halte yang mulai sepi. Eunhyuk melihat jam tangan yang menunjukkan pukul 3 sore.

"sudah menunggu 5 jam disini, tapi kau masih belum datang Lee Donghae" kata Eunhyuk pelan. Dia terkejut merasakan getaran didalam tas. Bergegas dia membukanya "Donghae….." dengan senyum manis.

"Donghae aku sudah da…"

"Hyukkie! coba tebak, aku sedang apa! Hehe sekarang aku sedang jalan sama Jessica! Kau tahu tadi dia mengajakku! Kau dengar itu, dia mengajakku! hahaha aku senang sekali!" Eunhyuk terdiam, mendengar Donghae tertawa seperti itu membuat matanya berkaca-kaca. "sekarang dia ada di ruang ganti, makanya aku bisa menelfonmu! Oh iya terlalu banyak cerita aku jadi lupa ingin bertanya, toko ice cream yang paling enak itu dimana ya? Kau kan suka ice cream pastinya tahu dong!" Eunhyuk mendekap mulutnya mencoba menyembunyikan isakannya. Hatinya sakit, rasanya sampai sulit bernapas. "Hyukkie, hei kau masih disana kan? Hyukkie…!"

"i-iya" katanya pelan sambil menghembuskan napas panjang.

"hei aku tanya dimana toko ice cream yang enak! Cepatlah keburu Jessica muncul"

"i-itu, di-di toko… toko rainbow smile" katanya dengan nada bergetar. Air matanya mulai menetes.

"oh di sana! oke, gomawo" Donghae langsung mematikan teleponnya secara sepihak. Eunhyuk menutup wajanya dengan kedua tangan. Bahunya bergetar tanda kalau dia sedang menangis.

#flasback off

Eunhyuk mencengkram kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut. Napasnya pendek tanda dia menahan sakit. Siwon segera mendekapnya.

"Hyukkie gwenchana? Hei ada apa denganmu?"

"sakit hyung, argh…."

"tenanglah… atur napas, kau harus rileks" kata Siwon dengan raut wajah khawatir. Eunhyuk melakukan apa yang dikatakan Siwon. Tidak lama kemudian napasnya mulai teratur, dan sakit dikepalanya mulai hilang.

"Wonnie hyung…" katanya dengan suara parau.

"minumlah, supaya kau lebih tenang" kata Siwon sambil menyerahkan segelas air. Eunhyuk meminumnya sedikit. Siwon mengelap keringat di dahi Eunhyuk.

"gomawo hyung"

"nde, kau kenapa?"

"aku hanya merasa sangat lelah, hyung bisakah kita pulang?"

"baiklah kalau begitu, kajja" Siwon menggandeng tangan Eunhyuk, berjalan meninggalkan café.

…haehyuk…

Eunhyuk duduk di pinggir jendela, membiarkan angin malam menerpa wajah pucatnya. Mata bulat coklatnya tampak kosong, mencoba menerawang potongan-potongan ingatan yang terpecah memenuhi otaknya. Dia menghembuskan napas lalu menatap kotak kecil di sudut meja.

#flasback on

"sedang apa kau disini Hyukkie?" tanya Donghae sembari mengambil tas di bangkunya.

"menunggumu Hae, kan kita sudah janji mau maen game terbaru milik Kyuhyun! Kajja!" Eunhyuk berjalan mendekati Donghae.

"Hae oppa! Ternyata ada disini? Oh ada Hyukkie oppa juga, annyeong" sapa seorang yeoja cantik dengan senyum lebarnya. Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil sebagai balasan. "oppa kajja, keburu tokonya tutup, ayo oppa~" yeoja bersurai pendek sebahu itu menarik lengan Donghae. Donghae tersenyum dan mengelus rambut yeoja itu.

"hehehe iya Jess, kau ke parkiran dulu ya? Nanti oppa nyusul"

"jangan lama-lama ya oppa~" yeoja bernama Jessica itu mencium pipi Donghae, membuat namja tampan ini tersenyum dengan wajah merona. Eunhyuk yang melihatnya terdiam mencoba menahan air mata. Setelah Jessica pergi, tanpa banyak bicara Eunhyuk meninggalkan kelas.

"Hyukkie!" panggil Donghae membuat Eunhyuk berhenti di ambang pintu. "kau lihat tingkah Jessica tadi! Dia itu membuatku semakin suka! Iya kan Hyukkie? Kau uda lihat kan tadi?" Donghae terus berbicara tidak mengetahui Eunhyuk tengah menahan air matanya.

"mian Hae, aku harus pergi" kata Eunhyuk singkat dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Donghae dengan wajah bingung.

#flasback off

Eunhyuk mencengkram kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut sakit. Napasnya pendek tidak beraturan, keringat dingin pun bercucuran. Membuatnya ambruk ke lantai. dia menutup matanya saat semua terasa gelap.

Keesokan harinya, Eunhyuk terbangun dan menemukan Leeteuk tertidur disampingnya. Pergerakanya membuat Leeteuk terbangun.

"syukurlah kau sudah sadar sayang" kata Leeteuk sambil tersenyum lembut. Dia mengelus kepala namja manis ini. "kau sudah baikan?"

"apa yang terjadi eomma?"

"tadi malam Henry menemukanmu pingsan dilantai"

#Eunhyuk pov

Aku terdiam, mengingat kejadian semalam. Benar juga, rasa sakit itu sampai membuatku pingsan.

"istirahatlah, eomma buatkan bubur dulu ya?" eomma mengelus pundakku lalu berjalan keluar kamar. Ya tuhan, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"guk~guk" aku menoleh saat mendengar choco menggonggong. Dia menggoyangkan ekornya lalu melompat kepangkuanku.

"choco~ apa kau tahu tentang ini semua? Aku takut choco, saat aku mau mengingatnya, pasti yang aku dapatkan hanya rasa sakit tapi aku ingin ingat, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" kataku pelan.

_skip time_

Aku berjalan di taman dekat rumah. Mungkin udara segar akan membuatku lebih tenang. Aku duduk sambil melihat beberapa anak kecil bermain dengan riang didepanku. Mataku tertuju pada sebuah ayunan.

"_Hae ayo lebih kencang!" seru Eunhyuk sambil tertawa riang._

"_baikalah! Siap-siap, kecepatan kapal luar angkasa ditambah! Yuhuuu" mereka berdua pun tertawa._

Terjadi lagi, ingatan ini tampak lagi. Tuhan… sebenarnya aku kenapa?

Aku terkejut saat choco yang berada dipangkuanku menggonggong dan meloncat pergi.

"Lho choco! Kau mau kemana? Choco tunggu!" seruku sambil berusaha mengenjarnya.

#Eunhyuk pov end

Anjing berbulu coklat ras cihuwahuwa itu berhenti di samping pohon besar. Dia menggonggong lalu menjilat kaki seorang namja yang tengah panic.

"choco, jangan kesini… aku mohon? Pergilah" kata namja itu yang hanya dibalas gonggongan keras. "aku mohon pergilah, keburu dia kesi…"

"choco! Ternyata kau disini? Lo, Aiden…?"

"hai" kata namja tampan itu setelah lama terdiam.

…haehyuk…

Di bangku pinggir taman itu, duduk Donghae aka Aiden dan Eunhyuk. Mereka hanya diam sambil melihat anak-anak kecil bermain. sesekali Eunhyuk melirik Donghae yang tengah mengelus choco yang tertidur dipangkuanya. Rasa penasaran itu semakin tinggi. Membuat Eunhyuk berani memulai pembicaraan.

"ini benar-benar aneh"

"aneh kenapa?" Donghae mengalihkan matanya ke arah tatapan Eunhyuk.

"choco, dia itu tipe anjing yang tidak akan mau dekat dengan orang lain jika belum mengenal orang itu, tapi pada Aiden berbeda" kata Eunhyuk dengan mata polosnya. "seperti sudah mengenal lama" Dongha terdiam lalu mengalihkan tatapanya.

"mungkin, dia tahu aku orang baik! Makanya dia bisa dekat denganku" ucap Donghae asal.

"benarkah, padahal aku yang majikanya perlu satu hari untuk mengakrabkan diri" Donghae yang bingung mengalihkan tatapannya ke penjual ice cream tidak jauh dari tempat duduknya.

"tunggu sebentar" dia memberikan choco ke Eunhyuk, lalu berjalan meninggalkan si namja manis yang kebingungan. Beberapa menit kemudian Donghae kembali membawa dua corn ice cream.

"gomawo" kata Eunhyuk menerima ice cream dari Donghae. Hening, tidak ada yang berbicara. Eunhyuk sedang asik menikmati ice cream strawberrynya dan Donghae melihatnya sambil tersenyum samar.

"sudah lama ya tidak bertemu, Aiden kemana saja? Kok jarang datang ke café?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menatap Donghae. Namja tampan itu tersenyum sambil memperbaiki letak kacamata hitamnya.

"mian, beberapa hari ini aku sibuk"

"benarkah? Tapi wajah Aiden tidak mengatakan hal itu" kata Eunhyuk mantap. Membuat Donghae menatapnya. "apa Aiden punya masalah?" hening, Donghae diam tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan.

"Aiden…"

"aku mencoba untuk menghindar dari masalah itu"

"kenapa? Bukanya manusia harus menghadapi semua masalah yang didapat? Setiap masalah yang menimpa manusia itu tanda betapa sayang tuhan padanya, iya kan?"

"ada kalanya manusia merasa putus asa, dan jalan satu-satunya adalah kabur dari masalah itu, membiarkan waktu yang menjawabnya" Donghae menutup mata, merasakan angin musim dingin membelai lembut wajah tampannya. Dia membuka mata lalu menatap Eunhyuk yang tengah mengangguk membenarkan ucapanya. "kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat?"

"hehehe tidak kok Aiden, hanya tadi malam aku pingsan"'

"pingsan? Kau sakit?" tanya Donghae dengan wajah khawatir. Membuat namja manis disampingnya menggeleng.

"aniyo, hanya ingatan itu tiba-tiba muncul"

"ingatan itu?"

"iya, aku pernah mengalami kecelakaan, dan koma selama satu setengah tahun, setelah bangun aku merasa tidak terjadi apa-apa tapi ternyata aku salah" kata Eunhyuk sambil menghembuskan napas. "aku mengingat seseorang, ingatan itu muncul tiba-tiba bagai kaset rusak, membuatku penasaran dan bingung, tapi setiap kali aku ingin mengingat memory itu yang timbul hanya rasa sakit. Sakit sekali serasa kepalaku ingin pecah" Donghae membelalakkan mata. Perasaanya bercampur. Senang karena Eunhyuk mulai mengingatnya, dan khawatir karena hal itu dapat membahayakan orang yang paling dicintainya ini.

"aku benar-benar bingung Aiden, aku…."

"jangan diingat" kata Donghae pelan. Eunhyuk menatapnya dengan alis bertaut.

"Aiden…."

"kalau itu dapat membahayakanmu, lebih baik jangan diingat" Donghae menatap Eunhyuk, membawa bola mata onix dan coklat saling beradu. "buat apa kau mengingat masa lalu yang mungkin sangat menyakitkan untukmu! Lebih baik memikirkan hari ini dan masa depan" kata Donghae sambil menahan air mata.

"tapi aku merasa harus mengingatnya, aku merasa dia sangat berarti, Aiden" Eunhyuk mengigit bibir bawahnya. "diingatanku dia sangat baik, orang bernama Hae itu, hatiku berdebar setiap kali mengingatnya, walaupun wajahnya tidak tampak jelas tapi aku merasa aku menyukainya" Donghae menunduk menyembunyikan air matanya. "tapi baru-baru ini ingatan menyakitkan muncul, rasanya sakit sekali saat melihat orang bernama Donghae menyakiti perasaanku! Wajah mereka memang tidak tampak tapi aku yakin Donghae dan Hae adalah orang yang sama" Donghae sudah tidak kuat menahan air matanya, dia langsung memeluk Eunhyuk, membuat namja manis ini membelalakkan mata.

"Aiden kenapa?"

"aku mohon kali ini saja aku memelukmu, jangan tanyakan kenapa? Jebal…." Kata Donghae dengan suara bergetar. Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk kebingungan. Dia menutup mata merasakan kehangatan yang tiba-tiba menyelimuti hatinya.

…haehyuk…

Di lain tempat. Tepatnya di bandara incheon. Tampak seorang yeoja berkacamata hitam berjalan dengan anggunnya mendekati mobil silver yang sengaja menunggunya. Sopir mobil itu membungkuk hormat pada si yeoja cantik.

"selamat datang kembali di Korea nona" kata si sopir sambil membukakan pintu untuk yeoja itu. Si yeoja tersenyum lalu masuk ke dalam mobil.

"nona ingin langsung pulang?" tanya si sopir dari kursi pengemudi. Yeoja itu melepaskan kacamatanya dan mengalihkan tatapannya ke luar.

"akan lebih baik menikmati kota Seoul, pasti banyak perubahan stelah 1 setengah tahun aku tidak disini"

"baiklah, nona ingin pergi kemana dulu?" tanya si sopir. Lama yeoja itu terdiam, setelah itu dia menyeringai.

"antarkan aku ke perusahaan Lee corporation"

"oh, anda ingin ke perusahaan terkenal yang menempati kekayaan kelima di Seoul?" tanya si sopir yang dibalas anggukan singkat oleh yeoja bersurai panjang bergelombang itu.

"begitulah, aku ingin bertemu seseorang disana" mobil itupun melaju menembus jalanan kota Seoul. "aku akan mendapatkanmu lagi, dan kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menghalangi, termasuk namja sialan itu" kata si yeoja cantik dalam hati.

…haehyuk…

.

Tbc

.

Yuhuuu #teriak dari jendela kamar haehyuk

Author galauan yang penuh imajinasi tapi aneh dan geje datang lagi

Mianhae untuk semua yang menunggu lama cerita ini #emang ada

Dan mianhae ceritanya semakin geje huwaaa mianhae

Tapi hiks hiks gomawoyo untuk semua review, aku terharu lo bacanya beneran

Aku ga' nyangka ceritaku dikatakan bagus, padahal yah begitulah jauh dari harapan

Gomawo semuanya gomawoooo #bungkuk bareng haehyuk

.

Kyu ahjussi, Min ahjumma kesini!

Kita balas repiu sama-sama

Kyu: heh aku belom jadi paman! Jangan panggil orang seenaknya #tendang pantat

Kang Ji: hehehe kan ceritanya aku anak haehyuk, jadi Kyu panggilanya ahjussi masa mau halabojhi? #berlagak polos

Kyu: ni anak emang minta dipites!

Min: Kang Ji-ah waeyo?

Kang Ji: ada apa ahjumma?  
Min: kau jahat! Sudah berchapter-chapter aku ndak muncul, huwee hiks hiks jahat

Kyu: waaa lihat gara-gara kamu yeobo imutku menangis tanggung jawab ga'? tapi bener sih, masa aku Cuma nongol di chapter depan-depan doang? La selanjutnya aku ndak pernah muncul! Fanfic aneh! Mana bicaraku dikit banget lagi

Kang Ji: mianhae ahjumma, mianhae ahjussi #bungkuk 90'

Huwaaa mianhae…. Untuk chapter ini memang aku lebih memfokuskan pada eomma dan appa dulu, jadi pemeran pembantunya masih disembunyi'in

Kyu: uapah? Lu kagak tahu siapa gua? #cekik Kang Ji

Min: uda-uda dari pada ribut terus, bacain gih jawaban reviewnya, aku ndak bisa lama-lama solanya mau spa

Kyu: #sweatdrop

Kang Ji: oke deh!

.

Pertama dari: rani gaem 1

Kang Ji: gomawo untuk reviewnya, hehehe dibilang keren aku jadi salting nih

Kyu: woi fanficnya yang keren bukan lu!

Kang Ji: iya, iya sewot banget si kyupil satu ini! Benarkah? #mata berbinar

huwaaa eomma, appa aku berhasil lo buat orang nangis #jingkrak2

Kyu: #tendang sampai sungai han

Min: gomawo rani reviewnya, kau tahu itu buat si Kang Ji bersemangat lo? jangan bosan baca fanfic ini dan reviewnya selalu ditunggu ^^

Next…

Kedua dari: Zhouhee1015

Min: iya aku setuju ma Zhouhee, ga' tega liat si Donghae, tapi mau bagaimana lagi kayaknya si Kang Ji lagi balas dendam ma appanya makanya sampai nyiksa seperti itu

Kyu: ya bagus la, aku lebih suka si ikan amis menderita #ditendang Sungmin

Min: maaf ada seponsor lewat, oke gomawo atas reviewnya ya? Jangan bosan membaca fanfic penuh derita ini dan reviewnya yang sangat membantu si Kang Ji gomawoo~

Next…

Ketiga dari: baby baekkie

Kyu: iya-iya pasti dilanjut tenang saja, tapi mungkin akan lebih parah siksaanya khekekeke #ketawa setan

Min: gomawo atas reviewnya, jangan bosan baca dan meripiu fanfic ini ya?^^

Next…

Keempat dari: novaanchofishy

Kang Ji: #muncul dari sungai han. Eum… iya pasti Hyukkie eomma sadar kok? Tapi tunggu tanggal mainya ya? Khekekekeke #ketawa bareng Kyu

Min: #geleng2. Pasti dilanjut hehehe, Gomawo untuk reviewnya ya?^^

Next….

Kelima dari: Milkyhyukie

Kang Ji: betul tuh betul! Ini karma karena nyia-nyia'in orang yang kita cintai

Kyu: terserah lo dah! Eh tapi jangan lupa rencana kita ye? Khekekeke #ketawa bareng Kang Ji

Kang Ji: hehehe pasti happy ending kok, karena saya tidak sanggup buat sad ending… tenang saja? Tapi soal penderitaan Hae, eum masih belom jelas kapan selesainya soalnya saya dan Kyu masih ada rencana buat Hae Khekekeke! Okelah gomawo reviewnya~ #bungkuk

Next…

Keenam dari: mrs Lee na

Kang Ji: waaa kalau ditanya kapan penderitaan akan berakhir hehehe masih kelabu chingu, tapi tenang semua akan berakhir indah, hehehe tunggu saja?

Kyu: oke gomawo ya atas reviewnya, jangan bosan dan review selalu ditunggu #bawa pistol hehehe bercanda

Next…

Ketujuh dari: haehyuk

Kang Ji: waa, saya Cuma bisa bilang waktu yang akan menjawab semuanya chingu hehehe

Kyu: dasar sok bijak

Kang Ji: biarin! Gomawo reviewnya ya? Dan jangan bosan membaca fanfic yang ga' taw kapan selesainya ini, gomawo~

Next…

Kedelapan dari: haehyukyuminyaoi

Min: kyaaa! Namanya bagus banget, aku suka-aku suka

Kyu: iya chagi, tapi jangan jingkrak2 begitu donk

Min: mianhae chagi #pelukkan

Kang Ji: hadeh, susah emang kalau bareng ma pasangan Kyumin! Oke lah, waah senangnya fanficku dibilang keren… syukurlah? Hehehe gomawo nde chingu reviewnya, tenang aku kasih banyak moment Haehyuk, kayak chapter ini, uda kerasa belom momentnya?

Next…

Kesembilan dari: guest (?)

Kang Ji: woy uda belom pelukanya, bales review donk! hadoh #dilempar sandal ma Kyu

Gomawo reviewnya, ternyata feelnya bisa dapet juga ya, padahal aku uda takut semakin gj hehe

Next…

Kesebelas dari: Fitri

Kyu: waaaa tuh kan, Donghae ubah aja namanya jadi ikan cucut! Aku suka gaya fitri

Min: #pukul kepala. Jangan ajarin anak orang yang aneh2, dasar!

Kang Ji: waa kalau maen sogok-sogokkan ntar jadi urusan ma KPK donk? Hehehehe

Gomawo untuk reviewnya, tenang kalau urusan panjang serahkan padaku, tapi kalau soal jangan lama-lama? Hehehe mianhae tidak janji, tapi aku pasti berusaha updet cepet ^^

.

.nah itu dia balasan repiu, aku berharap semua pembaca tidak bosan dengan cerita ini dan tetap meriview… review kalian sangat membantu dan menyemangatiku lo? Hehhehe oke, chapter depan bakalan ada pasangan Zhoury yang menemaniku membalas review

…okelah see you next chap….


End file.
